The Lineage of a Rider
by Mephis85
Summary: Bella and Edward are finally married...Only to land straight in a world filled with magic,Elves,Dwarves and dragons. EragonxTwilight crossover. eventual ExB and EragonxArya. Up for adoption!
1. Chapter 1

**Eragon POV**

**Eragon POV:**

_A beautiful woman dressed in white, with a complete look of happiness and bliss was walking towards a man who was dressed in an odd fashion, but had a giant smile plastered on his face. The settings were odd and different, but it was obvious this was a marriage ceremony._

_The woman's eyes kept moving from face to face, all a deadly pale and with smothering golden eyes. Seven in total, three females and four males, plus the bride. All of them showed sheer happiness in every breath they took. _

_The woman kept walking while holding another male's arm, he didn't look too pleased but it was obvious he couldn't be able to stop this from happening. They had reached the small steps and the male dropped her hand and kissed her forehead, making sure to tell her how much he loved her. Then the groom extended his hand, which the woman took gladly. Everything seemed like a normal beautiful ceremony. That is until the moment they kissed, sealing their fates._

_A flash of green light blinded the crowd below, and when the scene cleared it was to find the altar missing four people. No bridesmaid, no best man, no bride, no groom. Not a single trace of them. _

I gasped and sat up from my bed roll, my face covered in a small sheet of cold sweat. I sat there for a long time, panting until I noticed my surroundings. I was still sitting in the small tent I was sharing with my cousin, Roran. I immediately controlled my breathing and stood up gracefully, exposing the fact that I wasn't completely human anymore.

I walked through the flap of the tent making sure not to make any unnecessary sounds. Once I was outside the cool wind hit me, making me shiver. I looked at the sky and I saw that it was barely dawn, and judging by my surrounding it was only a day after the war was fought.

The battle ground was littered with corpses of both armies and their blood soaked thought the sandy ground giving it a permanent orange hue. I heard the cries of grieve around me as wives and children found their kin on the ground, praying for it to be a dream.

Oh how I wished for it to all disappear and wake up in my safe bed over at Carvahall. To smell the food as Garrow cooked us breakfast. But I knew that was not going to happen, Garrow was dead, Carvahall lay in ruins and I was a dragon rider. Not even the spirit of past dragons could change that, and I knew I had a responsibility to fulfill.

I walked quickly to a place I could not hear the cries of emotional pain, and I found myself looking down at the plain where I realized my linage. My dark, terrible linage. I felt the pain as Murtagh's words echoed inside my mind.

Saphira must've felt my pain, seeing as she sat next to me wordlessly staring at the oncoming sun. I stretched my arm and put my hand on her scaly neck, trying to convey to her my gratitude. We stood 

there thinking about nothing for as long as we could and before I realized it the sun was high in the sky and the camp was buzzing with activity as they packed what was left behind.

I wished I could stay there, frozen in time but we both knew we had duties to perform. So without another word I hopped onto Saphira's back and felt as she took off into the air. I relaxed in the feeling, it was as if all my worries where flying past us, disappearing into the clouds.

The feeling was cut short seeing as we were landing, headed towards the big pavilion which housed Nasuada, the leader of the Varden; Arya, the princess of the elves; and King Orrin, the King of Surda.

They seemed to be discussing the casualties, so I didn't interrupt until it was absolutely necessary. The opportunity provided by the male of course.

"What will we do with the matter of Eragon Shadeslayer? Can we trust the son of a traitor?" he asked in a small voice that from my distance required my elven senses to hear. I winced at his words.

_Have I really lost all credibility in my alliance?_

_Not so, little one. If they wish to treat us as such we shall prove them wrong…_

_I don't know if I can take it Saphira_

_You are stronger than you give yourself credit for, never forget that._

I smiled at her words and realized the room was in complete silence. Both humans were staring at each other, while Arya had recently noticed my entrance and was looking towards me.

"One's linage doesn't change who we are." She sated simply still looking at me. Nasuada's gaze turned towards Arya and noticed her own wasn't on either of the leaders. King Orrin noticed too and both their heads snapped towards the tent's entrance, their eyes landing on me.

They both gasped and babbled senseless sentences'; I sighed and raised my hands to stop them.

"It's okay, we understand how you feel and if you want us gone we won't complain and we will never serve Galbatorix." I said in a voice low enough for their ears to catch. Arya stood up and replied to my statement in the Ancient language.

"The Elves will always have your back, Shadeslayer. You won't be alone." She said as she passed me, kissing her fingers to her lips. I replied the gesture and gave her a quick smile.

"No! You can't Eragon, this is a misunderstanding no one wants you gone, trust me" Nasuada said.

"That's all I ask of you… I am not my father" I told them and I turned my back on them and left the pavilion, feeling the cool wind caress my skin. Saphira nuzzled my back in an affectionate way and I started walking towards my tent. I still needed to talk with Roran and the rest of the village…

**Twilight POV**

**Bella POV**

"Alice! Where are the rings!" I heard my angel yell at the top of his lungs and I couldn't stifle the giggle that was at my lips. I heard a growl behind me and I stopped at once.

"I told you to stop moving, you have no idea how hard this hairdo is" I heard Rosalie whine behind me, this time I was satisfied with smiling. I mean how many times do you get to hear Rosalie _whine_?

"You evil little pixie! Where are they?" I heard his musical voice shout once more, and this time the bell-like laugher was able to be heard.

"Nooo, Jasper help me a rabid Edward is stalking me!" She screamed this time and even from where I was I could feel the waves of calm Jasper was sending towards Edward. I giggled again.

"Bella! Your wedding is in less than 1 hour and we still need to finish your hair and your make-up. Speaking of which… ALICE! Get over here and help me finish the bride" she said complained at me.

"Sorry, sorry I'm happy. This is my first wedding after all" I said in a mock sadness tone. She rolled her eyes, while Alice popped out of thin air. Still laughing I might add.

"Great, I can hide in here. He won't even touch the wall" She said with a huge smile spreading through her face. She kneeled down before I could answer and started applying more make-up than I could hold on both my hands.

After 30 minutes of torment I was standing behind the oak wood of the chapel with Charlie next to me, asking me if I was sure every 5 minutes. I just smiled and nodded. Time flew by and before I realized it I was walking down the aisle, staring at my future family.

Edward looked glorious as the god he is. Alice and Rosalie looked like princesses while Jasper and Emmett looked like princes. Carlisle was dressed like a Father, since he was the one making it official and Esme looked like an angel. My perfect future family. I smiled at the thought.

I felt Charlie let go of my arm and kissed my forehead, I think I heard a low hiss above me and I knew that had to be Alice since she had done my make-up. My smile grew wider as Edward stretched his arm, beckoning me closer. I took his hand and walked up the stairs to stand in front of him.

I passed my white roses to Alice, her being the maid of honor, and took Edward's other hand. I don't remember very well what Carlisle was saying, I only remember saying the I do's and finally the moment I was waiting for.

"You may kiss the bride, Isabella Marie Cullen" He said and Edward smile as he leaned in.

"Bella!" I heard Alice shriek in terror as she grabbed my shoulder in her iron grip and I saw Emmett doing the same with Edward.

As soon as our lips touched I knew there was something wrong. First I felt as if every cell in my body was shrinking, second I couldn't hear anything and lastly a bright green light was all I could see, not my beautiful angel.

Seconds later I felt myself floating and I wondered if I was dead, but that was when I felt the air blowing past me. I snapped my eyes open and found myself in a nightmare come true. I was falling. Literally falling. Plummeting toward the brown earth below at god knows how many miles an hour with nothing to stop my fall, and of course no Edward around.

This was it, my life was ending and I had only been Mrs. Edward Cullen for about a minute and a half. I felt the warm tear leaking out of my eyes and flying upwards because of the wind. I heard a shriek above me and I strained my head to look up. What I saw shocked me utterly and profusely. I mean how many times have you seen a pixie-like vampire, glittering in the sun, flying towards you? Not many I suppose.

I felt the impact as she grabbed me tightly and pulled me over her head, I had no idea what she was planning, but I allowed her to do it. After all I only had a few seconds of life, while she being a indestructible vampire could easily walk away from the crater we were about to create.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

**BAM!**

I screamed as loudly as my lungs would allow and I was beyond surprised when I could still scream. Even after we hit the ground, I opened my eyes and looked around to see Alice below me in a crater shaped hole.

Alice dropped me to the ground and dusted her dress until it was perfect again. I remained in the ground staring around me not sure if I was truly alive or if it was my imagination.

"Umm…am I alive Alice?" I asked her in a voice so low she wouldn't have heard me if not for her ultra sensitive hearing.

"Yup! You can thank me later so get up and dust your dress it's filthy and it's your wedding dress on top of everything" she said in an annoyed/bubbly tone. I blinked and stood up on shaky legs, obeying her command. When I finished I realized I wasn't shaking anymore, but I still didn't want to ask her how I was still alive, seeing as I was sitting in a crater.

"So. Where are we?" I asked her a little louder than necessary.

"No idea" She replied as she headed toward the edge of the surface, attempting to climb the steep wall of dirt without getting dirty, but at human speed all the same.

"I guess that works" I muttered as I followed her over the edge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Linage of a Rider**

**Bella POV**

We had been walking for about half a day without stopping once. In the middle of what felt like summer; at human pace with a fluffy dress, and worse of all wearing death traps called stiletto heels about 6 inches high.

It was hell…

"Alice are you still not getting any visions?" I asked her while staring at the sun's position trying to figure out the time, it wasn't as easy as you think. I was lightheaded and I felt weaker with every step, but of course the vampire walking beside me wearing a ripped soft pink dress was absolutely fine. She wasn't even panting.

When I saw her ripping her dress to make it easier to walk I asked her if I could do the same… Let's just say she responded with a negative, uttering curses I didn't even knew existed, so I backed off the subject and kept walking.

She stopped immediately and stared ahead while I stared at her. Her eyes seemed the same so I took that as a sign that she wasn't having a vision anytime soon. I sighed and dropped my gaze to my now destroyed wedding dress. _Oh god, if Rosalie saw me right now…_

I shuddered at the thought. Alice was still immobile next to me so I looked up and shifted my gaze to wherever she was looking at. I gasped and stared.

A huge dark wall was standing ahead of us, about five miles ahead of us to be exact, but that wasn't what made me gasp. The wall was made of dark stones that seemed to absorb the fading daylight and it had spires and towers that reached the scarce clouds in the sky.

"Oh no… Where the hell did we land?" I muttered as I felt Alice nod her head. She looked up at the sky, mimicking my earlier action.

"The sun is setting in about an hour" she said in a matter-of-fact tone, and I gasped again. She knew how to read the suns' position. Before I could ponder on how she learned that, she started walking once more, this time faster than before.

"Ali-ceee! Be a good maid of honor and carry me, please?" I pouted at her back. She laughed her bell like laugh and lowered herself in a crouch, her back still to me. I jumped onto her back gladly.

"You better give me some credit as the best maid of honor. Not all of them carry the bride around a dessert in the middle of the day in an unknown land after disappearing with a poof of smoke." She told me, the amusement thick in her tone.

"I don't know, I didn't see any smoke. Did you?" I said trying to suppress my laughter. She apparently couldn't and her laugher drifted around us. It relaxed me somehow, knowing that she could still be herself in a situation like this. I smiled.

"I'm glad you're here with me Alice." I whispered as I tightened my arms around her neck.

"Glad to be stuck here with you Bella" she replied with a smile.

We kept walking in silence for a while and the sun was setting behind us. I had to stifle a yawn as I realized how tired I was, after all I had woken up around five in the morning and gotten a makeover for my wedding all morning and on top of that I had to walk until I couldn't move anymore.

Alice must have heard or felt something because she soon told me to take a nap on top of her, that she would wake me up when we reached the gates. I nodded silently and felt myself drifting away from her.

_I was sitting on the ground surrounded by the biggest trees I had ever seen. I looked around me, but all I could see was the forest. I hastily stood up and ran between the purplish trees, searching for something but I couldn't find it. My search became desperate as tears of frustration ran down my face. _

_I turned looking at the clearing I was standing at. Behind me was a pale male who had pointy ears and white hair but he looked younger than even me, he suddenly held his hand out, and I smiled and took it._

* * *

I became aware of my surroundings, my real surroundings_. _I was lying down on the floor and Alice was staring at me, making sure I was awake now. I yawned and looked around me, just like I had in my dream.

We were standing a few feet away from the guards of the gate. They were staring at us oddly and my eyes widened when I noticed what they were wearing. A chain and plate armor set with scabbards that were occupied by real looking swords, while in their out stretched hands were lances as tall as themselves. I gasped and tried to move back, but Alice's hands held me tight.

"Isabel, are you alright?" she asked me, just loud enough for the guards to hear. I frowned as she addressed me but quickly realized her intent.

"Aye forgive me Abby, I was still 'sleep" I replied using a fake name as well as a commoner's accent. She smiled at that. I stood up and walked towards the gate. Their lances dropped in a wide X in front of my chest and I had to refrain from looking at their sharpness. Instead I looked up and was met with their faces.

I smiled and threw them a questioning look. Alice was right behind me, attempting to charm them into letting us pass.

"Sorry m'lady, we can't let ne one pass at night" said the man to the right. My smile faltered and I turned towards Alice who put a hurt look on her face. Next she faked anger and I had no idea what she was planning so I just followed her lead, while she insulted the guards.

The next thing I knew we were standing in front of a castle, like a real castle. Not the fake ones you visit when you are little, a full scale-guards and throne room- kind of castle. I gawked and I heard the guards snicker next to me. I averted my gaze and let them push me through the oak wood doors and into a huge room that housed a bald man sitting in a giant stone throne.

He reminded me of James, Aro, Victoria, Jane, Felix, Demitri and every other evil person I had ever faced and I couldn't help the shudder that climbed up my spine. He smiled and it made my blood run cold, I suddenly had the urge to run out the door and never look back, but the gauntlet hands kept me in place.

I shifted my gaze towards Alice who looked at ease and I started to wonder about her sanity. I was about to ask her something when the man in the throne spoke.

"What is this?" he asked in a low voice that sounded deadly. Upon hearing his voice images of things that I better leave untouched flashed into my mind. I couldn't suppress another shudder; I just hoped he didn't notice it.

"We are lost and came upon your city, lord. We come from a small town in the outskirts of the desert so we have never seen a map before and we have no idea where we are" She said in a sweet voice that was a sharp contrast against his venomous tone.

"Is that so? Release them and leave" He ordered his guards as they frowned and dropped us to the ground. My knees felt weak from hunger so I fell straight through hitting the marble floor while Alice landed gracefully on her feet.

I blushed and stood up hastily. Meanwhile he laughed and I noticed he had to be a sadist; the thought popped an image of James to my head.

"I rarely get any visitors. Would you like to stay for dinner? Maybe we could discuss things further" He said in a tone that left no room to rejecting so I nodded and tried my best to smile at him. I failed utterly.

We followed behind him side by side as he lead us deeper into his castle and after a few minutes of uneventful walking we stepped through another huge door and into a dinner room that had to be bigger than the whole high school back at Forks.

This time I could contain the gasp that was resting on my lips as two maids hurried towards us and tactically pushed us towards two empty seats at the end of the seat. We were both facing each other while he was at the top of the table at the other end.

It took less than a minute for the feast to reach the table, and I mean giant plates of food that were all over the table. Another maid asked each of us what we wanted on our plates, but I couldn't make up my mind so I decided on pointing towards the ones that looked more appetizing; while Alice sticked to the rarest meats she could see.

The dinner went on without conversation and before I knew it my plate was clean and everything was being cleared from the table. He suddenly stood up and walked towards a door that leads someplace else than from where we entered. He stopped at the door and caressed it, almost as he would caress a lover. We just stared at him.

"Come with me. There is something I want you to see, my guests" he said in a low voice. He stood up and walked towards him. When we were a few feet from him he threw open the doors and I had to avert my gaze and blink several times before I could shift my gaze again.

What met my eyes was something I had never expected to see. We were standing in a room filled with golden rings, crowns, necklaces… anything you could name and more, but what captivated my attention utterly was a emerald green stone that sat in the middle of the room.

I don't know why but I felt the need to touch it and I had to stop myself from bolting to it and caressing it as he had just caressed the doors. I felt Alice gasp next to me and her face blanked for a moment and I knew she was having a vision. I sighed in relief, her powers were still there.

"I need you to do me a favor. Please step forward and touch that stone." He said in a mystified tone, he sounded almost as if he was intoxicated with something and that scared me more than I liked to admit. So I did as I was told, but before I could take another step Alice walked past me and put a light finger on top of it, marveling it.

The man looked annoyed at her interruption, but he chose not to say anything.

"You next" he said in that same tone. I gulped and stepped forward, my hand out stretched. My fingers were a hair length from touching it when I suddenly felt a shock of electricity run through me. I gasped and retreated my hand to my chest.

Maniatical laughter was heard from behind us, but before I could register what was happening Alice had dumped the stone into my arms, stuffed her arms with as much gold coins as she could and slung me across her shoulder at the same time. I gasped and battled to close my eyes as I felt the rush of wind as she took off running at vampire speed.

I missed home…


	3. Chapter 3

**The lineage of a Rider**

**Chapter 3**

**Edward POV**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see myself surrounded by sand. There was nothing else besides sand and blinding sunlight. I looked down and found my clothes were nothing more than rags by now and that my skin was sparkling like a million diamonds in the sun. I looked around me and spotted Emmett sitting down a few meters from me, spitting sand out of his mouth with a disgusted expression.

_Blegh! This tastes just like human food._

I laughed and he turned his gaze towards me. He smiled and picked himself up from the ground and ran towards me.

"Any idea where we are?" he asked in a bored tone. I shook my head and scanned the area once more, still not seeing anything but a few desert plants. I turned around to look behind me and saw several mountains that disappeared within a few clouds that hung loosely around the sky.

The seemed like out best choice at the moment, seeing as we would never find anything bigger than a lizard to hunt around our present location. I sighed when I noticed the only scent of Bella for miles around was clinging to Emmett and me. I wondered where my dear wife was and I hoped with my whole existence that she was alive and well. _If only I could see her…_

"I think we should head toward those mountains over there, we never know, maybe we can find some nice irritated grizzly bears" I told Emmett while rubbing my hands to make emphasis on the bear statement. He grinned like a mad man as the words left my lips and his thoughts told me he agreed full heartedly.

"Race you there!" he yelled as he sprinted as fast as he could taking me by surprise and using it to his advantage knowing full well would out run him in a few seconds. I sprinted after him, feeling my worries at the back of my mind as I tried to stay optimistic in our situation.

The fact that I didn't recognize our surroundings deeply disturbed me, seeing as I had several college degrees on World Geography. (**A/N: is that even the name? Lol) **I kept concentrating on the huge masses of rock ahead of me, but I couldn't shake off the feeling that they hadn't been growing any larger in the last several minutes. I frowned, utterly confused.

We were currently running at top vampire speed across a desert with no hills, but still the damn thing wouldn't move. I skidded to a stop and Emmett did too when he heard me stop. He frowned and looked backwards looking out for my reason of stopping. When he found none he abandoned his low crouch and walked over to me patiently.

"What the hell? Weren't we racing?" he asked, obviously annoyed. I sighed at his childish behavior, which looked strange seeing as he was physically around nineteen while I was around seventeen. I smiled at the thought, which only made Emmett look more confused.

"Well we can't exactly continue racing if our goal isn't getting any closer. Besides I think there is something wrong seeing as I don't recognize this area" I said with a smug smile, while I pointed out the facts. He looked over his shoulder to towards the mountains and seemed to agree with my statement. He nodded and then laughed.

"More of a challenge, or are you afraid I'll beat you there?" he asked. I snickered and ran past him as fast as I could, leaving him in the dust. He yelled something that sounded remarkably close to a curse behind me and he too took off.

I don't know how long we ran, but as we did I couldn't help but enjoy the scenery that flew past me. The sea only a glimmer to the east, the small sand dunes that changed colors depending on the position of the sun, sometimes yellow or orange and sometimes a pale pink that touched my undead heart. If only my angel would be here with me…

I shook my head and turned my gaze towards the figure of my brother. He still seemed to be trying to beat me and I couldn't help but laugh, it seemed so hopeless. I was so engrossed on pissing Emmett off that I didn't notice the change of scenery until the cool wind hit me, carrying with it a sweet scent that made my mouth water and my instincts over rule my reason.

I followed the scent; leaving Emmett behind to hunt his own food, after all he was brutal when he was hunting. I continued running deep into the forest until I reach the peak of the intoxicating smell. I closed my eyes and relished the smell, but I was interrupted by a deep low growl that made me snap back to reality.

What I saw truly amazed me, but most of all it made me smile and discover I really had adrenaline in my dead system. A few feet ahead of me was the source of the mouthwatering smell, a deep dark red lion stood in front of me, but the odd thing was that it wasn't the size of any normal lion it was twice or even bigger than that; rivaling on height with the pack of wolves back at Forks.

It had its ivory claws out and it was flashing its forearm length fangs at me. I started jumping in place, waiting for it to pounce, a wide grin stretched across my face. About five seconds passed before I saw the red mass jump, ready to rip me to ribbons, I dodged the attack and grabbed a hold of its shaggy mane with my left hand. I landed gracefully on my feet, still holding the thing by its mane, and then decided to stop playing with my food. In a few swift movements the lion was several feet ahead of me, lying on the grass and several logs of wood, seeing as the impact had ripped them off the ground.

"Maybe I used too much strength…" I muttered as I realized that the lion was already dead before it even hit the third tree as it flew through the air, after I had thrown it. I smiled and my senses took over again as I launched over its neck and started sipping, from the bite wound, its warm body fluids, cherishing 

the taste. When I was done I realized that my thirst was almost gone, so all I needed to do now was find Emmett.

I hopped through the trees in an attempt to search for him before he finished his meal, just to rub it in that I'm faster than him at everything. I continued to run, but I didn't need to search for long seeing as he was only a few miles away from me, enjoying a giant black bear. I stopped outside the small clearing and leaned against a tree, waiting for him to finish.

When he did he stood up with a sigh of relief. He spotted me and smiled, I smiled back.

_We are clearly not home anymore, not that I'm complaining at the moment._

I had to agree with him, so I nodded and took a look at our clothes. Only to find them covered in blood and even more ripped, seeing as we just ran half a desert and hunted on top of all.

"I just noticed tuxes are not so good for hunting" Emmett murmured as he looked around searching for something. He stopped and looked to his right; I stopped moving too and concentrated on the sound. It sounded like flowing water. Maybe a river, no… a waterfall. I understood his reasoning and took off, making sure to run at his pace since we weren't racing anymore.

When we broke through the final trees I spotted a beautiful waterfall colored a soft blue and a small lake at its bottom. I smiled and quickly took my shirt and shoes off as I jumped into the clear water savoring the coolness as it caressed my skin, cleaning grime that I accumulated since we got here.

It felt like heaven.

I felt Emmett jump in beside me and swim to the bottom, selecting a few first sized stones from the bottom. I didn't even have to read his mind to know what he planned. My eyes narrowed as he grinned and darted one of his missiles at me, which I luckily evaded. Even if it wouldn't hurt me I didn't like to lose to Emmett, at ANYTHING. He always made fun of me whenever he beat me at something. So I decided to never lose to him again.

I jumped out the pool and ran at human pace to pick loose stones. When I had a safe pile next to me I waited behind the screen of water for Emmett to emerge in search of me. Sure enough a few seconds later his head appeared at the surface of the serene water. He looked around, but I didn't give him time for much, seeing as I had already thrown several rocks his way.

His head snapped towards my direction in a fraction of a second and as he saw the rocks he jumped back into the water. I laughed as I watched him retreat. Playing this way reminded me of when I was a small child and Emmett seemed to enjoy it also so I always obliged when he invited me to play with him. He was like the little brother I never had, as a human that is, seeing as I consider him a brother now and technically he was younger than me…

* * *

The sun was setting behind the trees and we were still at it, even if we had both missed our targets since we started. Just as I was planning a new strategy on how to beat him a new scent hit me. It was similar 

to humans, but at the same time it was completely different. I dropped the rocks and emerged from the pool, since I had fallen in a while ago.

Emmet was already standing on his guard outside the pool, fully dressed I might add. I ran over to my own and worked on pulling them on before we encountered the owners of the scent. I glanced sideways and noticed Emmett was frowning. I poked his ribs with my elbow and threw him a questioning glance.

_Nothing… it's just they smell so different from humans, It somehow reminds me of some kind of metal._

I shrugged and noticed what he was saying was true. They did smell a lot more metallic than humans, but that wasn't the only variation. I sighed and waited for them to appear, not exactly sure what to expect and seeing as their smell radiated everything they had no idea where they were going to come from.

Of course, they just had to appear out of the last place they were looking for. That is, the waterfall or more precisely out of the rocks _behind _the waterfall. So of course they became the first mortal – or in this case – semi-mortal beings to scare the living souls out of vampires, which had to be hard seeing as I didn't believe vampire had souls to begin with. Anyways…

They stepped out of the rocks behind the waterfall, which was facing our backs. They were men that barely reached my hips, with great beards that were either tied in a braid or loose to reach their knees. They were all dressed in chain armor and some were wearing plate, while all of the carried huge axes or broadswords. With the exception of the one leading the group of about 20 men. Halflings. Gnomes?

He was wearing a combination between ox-hide and chain armor, and instead of carrying a normal sword he carried a sword so big that it even surpassed his height. We were so intent on their scents we hadn't even noticed them. They were almost as silent as ourselves and if it hadn't been for my power they would have ambushed us.

The first thing I noticed was that they spoke another language, seeing as I didn't understand their thoughts and the second thing was that they were directly behind us. I turned swiftly and dodged a slash that was sure to slice me in half. If I was human of course.

I was of course expecting to see the face of the man, so imagine my shock when instead of finding it were it should be, I find the man's head several feet below in the shape of a dwarf. I yelped in surprise and took a step back which allowed him to hit me. Even if it was my arm the sound of metal hitting stone rebounded throughout the clearing and the ear splitting sound as the metal of the sword itself smashed to pieces at the contact.

This time the dwarf yelled and fell to the ground. Everything was quiet for about a second before Emmett's booming laughter escaped his lips. I turned to him and he was bending over clutching his stomach. I glared at him, but he ignored me.

"Shut it Emmett!" I growled at him, but he only laughed harder.

"Or what? You're going to kill me with a sword?" he said and he stopped to breath and then burst laughing once more. I growled and kicked him square in the chest, sending him flying through the trees, cracking more than a few in half.

A few of the men gasped and shouted something that sounded like 'Barzul!' and I realized it was a curse. Every one of them was shocked at either my strength or the fact that I had just attacked my 'ally'. A few seconds later Emmett emerged from the wreckage and walked towards me. They all gasped.

"So not cool Edward" he told me in a resentful tone. I laughed while he glared. He was a few feet from me when I read his mind, and he planned to repay me the same way.

"Stop we need to find a way to communicate with them and show them we are not their enemy" I said as he pouted.

"Then just tell them, it's not so hard Eddie" he said using my mock nickname.

"Sorry to say, _Emmy. _They speak another language, one that we don't know" I said as I spat his own nickname. His smile widened as he realized he had touched a soft spot with the name calling, I just stared at the leader trying to ignore him.

The tiny man stood up and turned his back to us, to discuss something with his subordinates and as they seemed to reach a conclusion he turned once more to face me with a smile in his face.

"Welcome to the land of Dwarfs. We are currently at the entrance of Farthen Dur. What brings you here strangers?" he asked in a rough accent and Emmett burst out laughing again. I had the sudden urge to throw him even farther than before.

"If you don't shut up I'll make sure to tell Rose what you think of Tanya, Emmy" I told him with a smile that was supposed to be sweet. He froze and then glared at me.

"Greetings, My name is Edward Cullen and he's Emmett Cullen. We happened to sort of _appear _in the middle of the desert back there a few hours ago and we are sorry to inform that I have no idea what our current location is." I replied in the most polite tone I could muster, seeing as I just broke his weapon. Unintentionally, of course…

"Barzul! We have much to discuss, but you seem to be weary and your equipment seems to require repair. I am Frederic the master of the training grounds and I welcome you to our City!" he said as he bowed down to us. I smiled and thanked him. He stood up once more and started to lead the way into a dark tunnel that would have left us blind, if not for our enhanced eye-sight.

"Prepare yourselves to witness the greatest city you will ever see my friends, for she is the pride of the dwarves" he added as the doors shut behind us and all the light was cut off, leaving us in utter darkness.

_Once your life is surrounded by darkness_

_The smallest light becomes your sun_

_So where is mine? I ask…_

"Bella…" I breathed wistfully.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! Please review so I can know you opinions of this fanfic :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Lineage of a Rider**

**Eragon POV  
**

It had taken several days for the battleground to be cleared and it was now bordering the end of the week, but the desperate cries were still present, scaring me far worse than Durza's sword ever could. The only thought that kept me sane was that I had to rescue Katrina and help free Alagaesia from Galbatorix.

I still remember how easy my life used to be, the one in which my bad decisions didn't end up in millions dead. I longed for those days, but I am sure that I would never change the way my life ended up even if I got the chance.

I was snapped out of my thinking by a statement that I had been waiting for since the meeting started.

"…And as we draw towards the end of this meeting we would like to discuss something with you that we learned the night of the battle." I heard Nasuada stating, of course I knew this was going to happened eventually so why not now.

"We have learned of a second son of Morzan, the first and last Forsworn" She said and I heard the collective gasps of all the nobles attending. I felt relief when they didn't immediately ask for him to be executed. I sighed already trying to block their oncoming thoughts.

"He has been known for being of great help for the Varden and he's shown nothing but hate and pity towards the man who calls himself king." She added, saying it slowly as if to dare anyone to interrupt. No one did.

"This man has stood next to me since the beginning and he has never known of his lineage up until a few days ago." When she finished some of the people in the room had turned their gazed towards me with utter shock on their faces, I had to avert my gaze and place a hand on Saphira's muzzle, seeking for comfort from her. She returned the gesture with a quick rush of affection.

I looked up once more and saw the whole room staring at me as if they expected me to take out a dagger anytime now and stab them through the gut. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Yes it is as most of you suspect. Eragon Garowsson, Eragon Shadeslayer is also Eragon the son of Morzan." When she finished the room was filled with a deafening silence, which was broken once more by Nasuada.

"And I would also like to inform you that he is still my first and only vassal, meaning that if you decide to judge or insult him, you would also be insulting me." Nobody spoke.

"I would also like to inform that Eragon is leaving camp on a mission I set out for him. You are not to ask what it is, just trust me" she said and everyone stared at her as if she was crazy, me included.

"W-What?" I asked her.

"We already spoke of this, don't you remember?" She replied. It hit me then. She was giving me permission to leave in search of Katrina. I smiled, forgetting all about the nobles and the Council of Elders and hugged Nasuada quickly before running out in search for Roran.

I only had to run a few minutes before I ran into him. Literally. I picked myself from the ground quickly and pulled him up, summoning Saphira at the same time.

_Saphira can you ask Arya to get me a sword and where I can get some food for the trip?_

_It's already done, little one. Even those deer you call horses. Arya says ' Se mor'ranr ono finna, Vinr Alfakyn' __**(May you find peace, Elf friend)**_

I smiled at that and then realized I was still holding Rorans' hand while he was staring at me as if concerned.

"Grab your hammer and prove your name, Stronghammer. I believe you want to fight some Ra'zac." I said as his eyes widened at the new and he hugged me with bone crushing strength. I smiled as he let go and ran towards the great _Dragon Wing._

_Saphira where are you?_

_Above you. Would you like to say goodbye to Carvahall before we leave? We don't know when we are coming back…_

_Aye, I would like to._

As soon as I said it Saphira had landed already and I ran the short distance towards her and hopped onto her back and before I knew it we were already in the air. I spotted the ship a few miles away from us and I told Saphira to land. I hadn't seen anyone from Carvahall in some time and I didn't want to startle them by arriving on dragonback.

I jumped off Saphira and patted her shoulder trying to convey my gratitude. _I'll be right back… _

_I'll be waiting little one. _She said as she sat back on her haunches and licked one of her long, deadly claws. I smiled and started running towards the distant sails.

It felt good to run freely once more, ever since Saphira had hatched for him he hadn't had a good run that didn't consist on running from someone or something. My smile widened and I pushed myself to run faster, I knew that I was probably moving so fast right now that I was but a white blur. When I came about ten feet from the hull of the dark wood I slowed down and decided to show off just a tiny, little bit.

I was still running pretty fast when I jumped in the air towards the wooden hull, luckily the boat's bottom lay a few feet below my own allowing me, with my strength and speed, to grab ahold of the wooden rail of the ship and fall backwards towards the wooden boards, falling flatly on my feet.

I laughed out loud when I saw a very pregnant Elain gasp and drop a basket of what looked like blankets. I quickly stretched my hands and grabbed the basket in midair. She gasped again and backed away from me as if afraid.

"Elain..?" I asked her, my smile disappearing. I stretched my hand towards her, but she backed away. A frown appeared on my face and i dropped the basket on the floor, it's contents intact.

"W-who are you?" she asked me, her voice was trembling and I immediately felt bad for scaring her and a little angry with Roran and Horst for not telling her about me.

"Horst! Come over here before Elain either tries to stab me with a dagger or screams her head off" I yelled in a voice that edged between amusement and anger. I heard several feet shuffle in my direction and I even heard several weapons released from their sheaths. I sighed as I realized I had just called the attention of a very edgy and armored Carvahall, while I was dressed simply with my elven garments. My armor was getting fixed at the moment.

I was quickly surrounded by a group of ragged men that I recognized perfectly as villagers. My frown deepened as I realized that these men had turned out like this because of me. I felt like crawling into my tent and staying there. Then I recognized one of the minds I was currently reading and I realized it was Norfavrell.

I looked in is direction, which was right in front of Elain, he was standing a defensive pose and he had a long dagger drawn towards me.

_I have to protect Elain. I couldn't protect Katrina, even if I promised Roran…_

I felt outraged that a child what was less than thirteen years old was ready to lose his life protecting anothers. Before I knew what I was doing it was already done. The word rolled off my tongue and I felt the power build up inside of me.

"Jierda!" I yelled in anger as I saw the men pushed back into other parts of the deck, making sure to not use too much power and break some bones. I drew a small dagger that was hidden inside my boots, and pointed it at Norfavrell. Elain was still standing behind him with a shocked expression. By reading her thought I knew she was planning on defending him with her life and that of her unborn child. She was taking a step forward, but I ignored her, still staring at the small frightened child in front of me.

"Malthinae" I called, directing towards Elain. She froze in mid stride and her eyes widened in disbelief.

I beckoned Norfavrell to attack me, his eyes narrow but I could still se the fear in them. I dodged his attack and twisted my body so I ended up behind him. He turned around quickly and attacked once more. I kept dodging until I saw some of the men stir. I quickly parried his attack and twisted my dagger in 

an odd angle sending his own into the air. I swept my legs in a wide arc sending him to the ground and as he reached for his own dagger, which landed point first a few inches away from him, I threw my dagger with precision and maybe a little more strength than necessary towards him. It landed next to his neck, drawing a long cut that was bleeding profoundly. He stopped as if frozen and I kneeled down next to him putting a hand on the pommel, while ignoring Elains' cries.

I leaned into his ear and whispered only for his ears to hear.

"Do you still think you need to sacrifice yourself over a promise to my cousin? Do you still believe that is the right thing to do? After all you mother would be left alone, have you ever thought of that?" I said still in a low whisper. I heard him gasp and then whimper as the realization sunk in. Through his thoughts I saw him realize who I was and i smiled.

I stood up once more and stretched a hand for him to grab and he did. I saw that the wound was larger than i had intended and that he was starting to turn green from blood loss. I frowned and released Elain who gasped and had to stand for a few seconds to regain her balance.

"Waise Heill." I said as I placed my hand on his wound. He gasped and Elain rushed over to him and pulled him away from my outstretched hand. I smiled at her and I felt the men around me stand once more.

"Sorry I used magic on you, Elain. I get a feeling I'll get lectured by Horst" I sighed as I put my hands on my hips.

"Well you got that right! You better not do that again or I'll personally make your life hell" said Horst as he emerged from the narrow stairs that lead bellow deck. "Here I was taking a well deserved nap and you come here and disturb me…" he mumbled bellow his breath. I smiled and turned towards him.

"So where's my cousin? I thought he was happy we were leaving in search of my future almost-sister-in-law." I said as I looked from face to face searching for him, their faces looked confused.

"Well I ran into him a while ago coming here and he was speaking about you to an elf" he said thoughtfully. I stiffened and I couldn't suppress the small blush that crept up to my cheeks.

"What of?" I asked trying to keep the curiosity out of my voice. He smiled and stared at me, noticing my blush.

"Oh this and that, mostly he asked about your connection." He said with a sly look in his eyes.

"Barzuln!" I cursed in dwarven through gritted teeth. Our relationship was delicate enough without Roran having to ask anything about it! I heard Horst laugh out loudly and I felt the odd stares that we were receiving from the villagers.

"So what other business do you have here?" He asked.

"I'm saying good-bye, since I don't know how long I'll be gone this time." I said as a sad smile appeared on my face. We had just met again and I had to leave again.

"We'll be waiting for you here Eragon! No matter if you are now a dragon rider you are still one of us!" he told me as he put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Even if the reason you don't have a home anymore is me?" I said as I shrugged off his hand and walked backwards towards the edge of the hull. He stood silent for a moment and I heard the steady beat of Saphira's wings and I looked towards the sky once more seeing her dive towards me. She had felt my emotions.

"I'm not the same Eragon you knew at Carvahall, Horst. And I don't know if you will like what you'll find… Besides not all people agree with you, most of them are thinking of ways to kill me right now. When Roran comes tell him to meet me by my tent as soon as he can. The faster he gets there the faster he'll see Katrina…" I said as I turned my back towards them and waited for Saphira to angle her dive towards me.

"Nice to see you again, Horst" I said over my shoulder as I jumped over the edge and calculated my body to fall onto Saphira's saddle.

* * *

As we flew across the empty battlefield I thought about how they would react to me when they found out about my lineage, but before I could ponder too much about it Saphira was already landing and I realized she had stalled on purpose, since it was already nightfall.

I walked past Saphira and into my tent to find a freshly fixed armor and a new dwarven made sword. I stripped the armor on and buckled my new sword on my belt, as I walked out of the tent I spotted Roran standing next to two frightened horses and a very amused Saphira. He was wearing full armor also, but instead of having a sword at his side he wore his customary hammer. I chuckled and he turned towards me.

"They won't stop moving, I think they are afraid of her" he said as he tilted his head in Saphira's direction.

_Well he's the brightest crayon in the box. _She said sarcastically as a rumble, which was passable as a laugh escaped her lips.

"Well, you're in a bad mood" I said under my breath, but she heard me.

_Well I'll need to hide once more won't I? Besides your riding that beast. _She said in a sour tone as she puffed dark smoke, and growled.

"I know, I know, but its better if they don't see us coming from leagues away" I told her while Roran stood in the sidelines of our conversation and waited patiently. I could feel his impatience so I walked away from her and jumped onto the horse making sure to speak into their minds to keep them calm.

Roran followed suit and after a few seconds of silent good-byes and promises of coming back we rode out at top speed, towards the distant Dras-Leona.

* * *

**Thanks for those who reviewed! I'm open to suggestions and I would like to see what you think so please review :D! Thanks for reading and I'll try to update tomorrow if not on Monday.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Bella POV**

"Aliceee!" (Find a pattern here?)I roared over the wind as she continued to run well past the city's stone walls. "Let me down! I think I'm going to be sick". She still ignored my pleas so I closed my eyes and clutched the stone as if it was worth more than my life. _Wow, since when did I become so greedy?_

I wondered how much longer I would have to be carried this way by a certain pixie-like vampire. On cue, just as if she had read my mind she pulled me over her shoulder and dropped me on the ground with a small thud. I groaned because of the pain but I still wouldn't let go of the stone. She grinned like a maniac and that should have scared me, seeing as this was the face she often used when she informed me of our upcoming shopping spree.

"Oh Bella this is so awesome! You'regettingadragonandmeetingalotofpeople and" her rant was cut short as a vision filled her mind, cutting her off the present moment. I stood hastily off the ground and left the stone on the floor beside me. I walked the short distance between us and grabbed her hand, as to give some kind of comfort. We stood there for a while and she opened her eyes and looked ahead of us.

"Well we should get moving, like now." She muttered as she filled her pockets with the golden coins. (I have no idea what the currency is in Alagaesia) I frowned, thinking of the short run I had experienced a few minutes ago. I molded my face in a perfect pout and started begging.

"Alice… please can we just walk human speed or even run if you like, but I really don't think I can stand another one of your runs" I said in a slight sing-song voice, which I had used before on Edward. She seemed to consider something for a short moment before smiling.

"Only if you let me pick your clothes for as long as we live here" she said with a sly tone. I pretended to have missed the _live here _part of the sentence since I knew I wasn't getting anymore answers from her until she was willing to give them by her own terms.

I weighted my options for a second, but I agreed. I mean it's not like I hated her taste in clothes and she never said I had to accompany her.

"Sure Alice, but just where in the world are we going to get clothes around here?" I asked her. She stared at me as if it was obvious.

"Well Bullridge, of course" she said in a matter-of-fact tone that made me annoyed.

"Just what is that Alice? Please keep in mind that not all of us can see the future" I said in an annoyed tone, which she didn't miss.

"…Yet…" she murmured so fast that I almost missed it.

"W-What?" I asked again stunned and not completely sure I heard her right.

"Oh nothing" She said as she giggled and started walking at a fast pase towards the north.

* * *

After a few hours of walking I started to wish Alice would carry me at vampire speed, seeing as this place seemed to have no cars or buses or trains. I pretty much started to notice we were most likely stuck in the past, as in 1800 or less. I was lost in thought when Alice shook my arm, calling me back among the living…or the living dead whichever way you like it.

I lifted my gaze from my now bare feet and looked ahead of me, expecting exactly what I saw.

A small town that was also surrounded by walls, although this ones where made by stones of poorer quality. I couldn't help myself as a smile cracked around my dry lips. Even if we had landed sometime in the past or somewhere in another universe I liked the place.

It was well into the night when we finally reached the small town, but it was still buzzing with activity. Alice took charge of the situation once more as she moved thought the crowd and towards a small house that took the spot of a inn. We walked through the doors and found ourselves in what looked like a cross between a dinner and a pub. It was still early but most of the men were already here drinking down the days' pay.

Alice spotted the bartender and walked over to the bar, with a few lust filled glances her way, she reached into her small purse and slammed a couple of golden coins on the counter and asked for a secluded room to sleep in. The maid eagerly nodded her head and Alice pushed the coins towards her, she took them without complain and walked around the wooden bar.

We walked up some stairs I hadn't noticed before and after passing a few numbered doors we reached the last one in the hallway, which had the number _15 _clearly carved in the middle. Alice nodded her head slightly as if to approve and received the key from the maid before she scurried away counting the coins. During the whole encounter I had kept quiet, afraid of damaging her painfully obvious plans.

She quickly opened the door and let us inside to stare at two white beds that looked welcoming. I sighed in longing, but just as I was about to lay myself to sleep Alice interrupted me.

"Get ready were going shopping for traveling supplies" she said in a voice that ringed with authority, leaving no place for protests, that doesn't mean I didn't plan to, of course. "You forget you promised me!" she pouted as she pulled my hand as if to playfully pull me out the door. Even if we both knew she could have easily.

"Fine" I mumbled as I grabbed my shoes from her spacious purse like bag and put them on. I also decided to take the stone out and hide it beneath the tall bed. When I was ready Alice opened the door and walked me down the stairs.

We had been walking for a while when we spotted a small house with a sign that read: "_Aunt Miranda's Wears". _

I saw Alice smirk and make her way between the people to get to the wooden door. When I got there Alice was already opening the door and walking inside so I followed her example and entered behind her. The strong smell of incense hit me as strong as if I had hit a wall, I felt my mind drift as the fumes intoxicated my brain functions, but somehow I was still conscious enough so see-search the place.

It looked like a cross between a warehouse and a tailor's home. I gasped as I tried to make out a pattern in the clothes, but I resigned when I realized I couldn't find one. I then searched through the mountains for a woman I assumed was named 'Miranda'.

"Excuse me?" I heard Alice call politely.

A shrill 'Hmmm' was heard from one of the piles, but even Alice was too afraid to approach it.

"Hello is anyone here?" she called once more, and this time a solid answer was heard.

"Yes miss. Just a moment" said a high pitched voice.

We waited for a few seconds before a partially rounded woman came out with a measurement tape around her neck. She also had blond curls and a very pale skin that compared to Alice's. I stood there for a second, behind Alice, before the small vampire walked up to the tailor with a small smile on her lips.

"Hello my name is Alice and this is Bella. We are interested in some of you fine dresses, as you can see our garments are not fitting in too well and we do not like attention. We are also traveling so we would like our garments to be sturdy and fit for travel. Also a couple of dark cloaks would be fitting along with gloves for both as well." She said all in one breathe and it took the woman a couple of seconds to process the information before saying rather rudely.

"I do not like pranks miss, and I do not believe you have enough coins to pay that amount of garments, much less of the quality you ask." She replied while crossing her arms over her rather large torso. Alice raised a brow as if offended.

"You dare insult the daughters of a noble! The nerve of peasants these days! If you are worried about payment I am more than willing to fulfill your price and because of your insult I expect it everything to be ready before dawn! If not I hope you have a nice life in the dungeons of Uru'baen!" she shrieked in a outraged tone. I frowned as I took a taste of her acting skills.

I saw Alice storm out the door at human pace and I left after her throwing an apoplectic glance towards the stunned woman. When I walked out the door I felt my brain start working as it should once more and the gentle caress of the cool wind as it moved through the air. I spotted Alice a few yards away from me heading towards another building that looked like a stable.

"Alice did you have a vision concerning all of this?" I asked her in a hushed tone. She nodded briefly as we walked past stalls that were inhabited by horses of all colors and sizes. When we neared the end of the hallway I noticed a beautiful stallion. Its coat shined a blinding white and its shoulder blades were barely lower than my own 5'2. (Or something like that as in the horse is almost as big as her.)

We reached a wall that was piled with many leather things I didn't recognize at all before a tall and bearlike man appeared before us. He reminded me of Emmett because of his built, but that was as far as the similarities went, seeing as he had orange hair that was pulled behind him in a low ponytail and had a long mustache that I was close to asking if it tickled when he breathed. I bit my tongue as if to silence my thoughts.

"Hellos miss. How can I be of help to you at this late hour?" He asked in an over polite tone that made me wonder if it had anything to do with the way he was staring at Alice and I. I bit my tongue harder and I could swear I could taste some blood.

"We would like to buy the best horses you have sir." said Alice in an innocent tone that was even more marked as she stretched her arms into the air as she said _best_. I giggled towards her. If anyone had followed us from the moment we stepped into town they would think Alice had multiple personalities.

"I'm sorry to inform you that they are very expensive and I doubt a little girl could come up with enough for one, much less two" he boomed with a rough laughter. Alice molded her face into a perfect frown that made her look like a child who was just told not to eat cookies before dinner.

"I've saved for many years sir! I have more than enough for both with full tack" she informed him with a voice that sounded proud. I was still stifling a giggle.

"Very well if you wish" he said in a doubtful tone, but he none the less walked past us and toward the white stallion I had noticed before.

"His name is Shiro, and he's the reason I am a proud horse breeder. He's the fastest and strongest horse I have ever seen and he will fit your description perfectly" Alice Ahh'ed and smiled.

"I want him! How much is he?" she asked in a cheery voice.

"500 crowns, not a coin less" he said, clearly he didn't expect it when Alice dug into her purse and came up with 5 golden coins. His face fell and he seemed to be having a aneurism. He cursed silently and turned his back towards us once more. He walked over to a horse with a soft brown color and who was a little smaller than Shiro, but seemed just as strong.

"This little fellow is close enough to Shiro and he will go for 350 crowns" he said once more, this time a lot less cheerful. Alice nodded eagerly and dug for more coins, which the man took swiftly. He then turned towards the wall and pulled down some of the equipment, which he explained fully how to apply on the horses.

When we were done in the stables I knew fully how to saddle a horse and how to ride it too. My eyes dropped considerably before I noticed the streets were silent and the moon was high in the sky, meaning it was late. I tried to suppress a yawn and failed miserably. Alice noticed this and grabbed by hand pulling me quickly towards the now empty inn.

I somehow got into bed and before I drifted off to sleep in remembered the stone beneath the bed.

"Alice, can I have the stone that's beneath the bed?" I asked with another yawn I heard some light footsteps close to me and then I felt the shift in my bed. I stretched my arm slowly and pulled the smooth stone to my chest.

"Thanks…" I mumbled before drifting off into an angel filled dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the spelling mistakes, I'm using a imac right now so it doesn't have windows, meaning i have to use something close to notepad . ! and if it seems rushed, it's because it was lolz. Hope you enjoy and thnx for all of those who DID review, i luv u :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Eragon. **

**_Lineage of a Rider_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Edward POV! _**

I lay in deep thought on top of the bed that was given to me during our stay here. What they didn't know was that neither Emmett nor I slept, much less did they know what we truly were.

Their closest guess to what race we belonged to was some branch of the elven race. We decided not to deny it, because we had no idea how they would react to what we really were.

By 'they' I, of course, mean the few dwarves that remained in the now silent FarthenDur. As a few rays of pale sunlight escaped the thick cover of the clouds I realized it was our third day in this new world, and by that I mean that we no longer were on Earth that much was clear from what we had seen so far.

During our stay here Emmett had gone mad with excitement over the sparring fields, in which he now trained with a few young dwarves.

As for the weapon of his choice it was clear to anyone who has ever met Emmett in his life, a monstrous double edged war axe; and as far as I could guess he wasn't that bad wielding it either.

By now he was declared the king of the sparring fields since no one could beat him once he was challenged. Of course, it wasn't a fair fight since he had vampire speed, strength and reflexes on his side, as well of the fact that no weapon could cause him harm.

Because of this; several dwarves, that had seen us together that first night would approach me in hopes I would challenge him to a duel. I, of course, always refused on account that while he was having fun, being... Well, Emmett... I was researching several document about where we were. Every day I frequented the vast library that allowed me access to infinite knowledge, and gave me answers to many of the questions I asked myself.

By now I was certain I could be called a scholar by many since I had already read a grand part of the scrolls which inhabited the lonesome shelves in the often empty library. Apart from all the knowledge I now possessed, I could also have my way with writing and speaking the dwarven tongue, the runes they use weren't all that different from the ones humans used some time back in the past and since I had studied them before in one of my many years of college, it wasn't a difficult task. The scrolls that truly piked my curiosity were those written by 'our kin,' meaning the elves. These scrolls were the ones that I really found as a challenge, since the runes used were different from everything I have ever seen and not many of the scrolls that the dwarves possessed teach how to learn their tongue.

I was so lost in thought once more I didn't notice the faint, but still stronger, ray of light that now blinded my sensitive eyes. I cracked my deep pools of dark topaz once more to see the small dark room that I shared with Emmett now alight with the little light that filed through the small window that was located behind both our beds. The silence was broken by none other than my loud brother.

"Guess its time to head back to the fields!" he boomed with his loud voice, causing it to echo around us. He sat up on his bed and stretched, it almost seemed as he had slept a fulfilling night. He now stood and reached for his newly acquired buck hide boots and his off white linen shirt. The image of a warrior was completed when he swung his monstrous axe over his shoulder carelessly. His face broke into a wide grin as I followed his example and stood up, straightening my dark green robes in the process.

"I see you're still wearing that dress, Eddie" he mocked as I glared at him, already expecting his remark.

"Do I need to remind you what happened to your last axe...Emmy?" I asked him in a cold tone, with a smile threatening to break my angry facade. I recalled perfectly well what his axe looked like after he had mocked me, sadly the dwarves had replaced the useless ball of metal and wood in less than a day.

"Okay sure, Eddie" he muttered as he ran out the door, hoping I wouldn't catch him.

I laughed as I picked up a few books I had taken from the library the day before and made my way out the door and through the empty hallways that only housed a large collection of dust, since the only two persons who inhabited the floor were the only vampires in the whole city. Their preference came from their little... 'hunger' problem, since they had no idea when the bloodlust would strike, and they certainly did not wish to 'accidently' kill one of their kind hosts.

* * *

After a few minutes, turns, twists, stairs and ledges I finally found myself in front of the enormous oak doors that kept the scrolls bottled in the many shelves of book, known as the library. I grabbed the silver handle and twisted it silently, pushing the door in as quietly as possible, stopping only when an opening big enough for him to pass through appeared. I sneaked my way inside stealthily and closed the door behind me with a soft click, that sounded deafening in my ears. I stopped and wiped my head from side to side, as if to see if anyone heard, sighing audibly when no one was in sight. I also refrained from using my mind reading in this world, since I learned that some people knew when their mind was being searched and how to block it.

I started walking past many walls and shelves that contained scrolls that I had already read. My eyes scanning only the short titles that where written in the elven dialect, ignoring the rest as useless. I went past the history, past biographies and past the random section, finally stopping by the ballads. Only a few remained intact, but there was one that called my attention. I couldn't read the title, but something about it made me want to reach and take it.

My hand was already in the air, stretched towards the dark leather-bound book when a voice broke my concentration.

"Searching for love ballads, young one?" said a gruff voice. I spun around, still amazed at how they could sneak up on a vampire. My eyes met thin air, so I immediately lowered my gaze to look into the eyes of an age wrinkled gaze of Fedric, the dwarf. My face spread with a smile as I took in the only dwarf who I truly took a liking to.

"Is it? All I know it's that it's written in elven tongue," I replied, which caused his thick eyebrows to raise in surprise. I instantly knew I made some kind of mistake. "I mean this is the first time i've seen it like this, back home I wasn't allowed to go into the library," I mended rapidly, he seemed to accept the excuse because his facial expression fell to its original state.

"Aye" he replied and a confutable silence fell over us. He started fidgeting as if trying to see how to frase a question for me. I sighed already expecting the words that were trying to find a way out of his mouth.

"Is this about Emmett and the sparring fields?" I asked directly. He jumped in surprise and nodded swiftly, followed by a sigh of my own. "All right, i'll see what I can do" I said as I turned my back to him and made my way to the place I supposed was the sparring fields. The dwarf started walking behind me as swiftly as his legs would carry him.

I walked through the wooden doors and turn right just to be stopped by the dwarf.

"Master Edward the fields are this way, and I suppose you don't have a weapon of your choice. I also recommend for you to get a pair of fitting clothes that will help you instead of hinder you," he said all in one breath. It seemed he either feared me or respected me, I inclined towards the former one. I nodded and waved my hand as if to let him know I would follow him. He sighed once more and took off quickly.

* * *

It took us nearly two hours to get to a small pavilion, which I was informed contained all the leather clothes, and pick them out, as well as weapons of my choice. All in all I was now garbed in black tight-fitting leather pants and a long sleeved shirt the same color as the pants, at both of my legs had strapped on two long daggers made of pure steel. The dwarfs that were now assembled around me looked doubtfully at my small weapons, I just shrugged off the glances and made my way to the flap of the tent.

The fleeting sunlight hit my eyes and caused me to look away in a haste. I wondered how they would react to my shining skin. I looked downward and saw the dwarves around me gape and point as if truly astounded. I suddenly felt self counsios. I faked a small cough that made the men surrounding me look away ashamed.

"Where is my brother, Fredric?" I asked in a monotone. He just lifted his arm towards the direction of a large crowd. I sighed, it was always like Emmett to call attention to himself. I quickly made my way towards the assembled women and dwarves, slightly pushing them aside if they wouldn't budge. Finally, I reached the edge of the circle, to find Emmett battling away with another axe-wielding dwarf, who seemed hard pressed. After a few seconds of pointless battering Emmett tripped his opponent, sending him sprawling with a string of curses.

He boomed with laughter as he kicked away the now discarded weapon.

"Who's next?" he yelled in a bliss. I smirked towards his back.

"How about me, Emmy?" I said in a low tone that somehow carried to him. He almost dropped his axe... He then smiled and turned towards me, all the shock gone.

"Finally out of those dresses?" He said stifling a laugh. I unsheathed my long double edged daggers and held one on each hand. He couldn't stifle it this time as he roared with laughter.

I didn't give him time to take a stance as I charged at him at a quick run, for humans anyway. He dodged it easily as swung his axe towards me with a wide arc that left more than one opening. I smirked as the blade sunk in the dry earth, I quickly stepped on the small space between the wooden hilt and the unsharpened metal, and jumped with a little impulse. My foot made contact with his jawline and his face twisted towards the side.

He grunted and picked up the axe with me still on it, I jumped of quickly using my hands to jump over him, all the while making sure to slash a couple of times at his clothes with my sharpened daggers. I fell a few feet behind him and turned my body immediately to face him, to find him already swinging his axe in short arcs, making sure not to leave a wide opening such as before. I stepped backward hastily with each of his swings, barely avoiding the sharp edge.

On one swing he was much to fast and caught the flying linen with his blade, causing a wide rip to appear. I could see him already swinging for another blow so I jumped backwards losing my footing for the first time since I became a vampire, and somehow saved myself by bending backwards quickly and falling on my hands, the daggers till in my now outstretched hands. I was giving Emmett the perfect opening and I saw the blade coming towards me so I impulsed myself upwards with me feet and fell back on them.

Somehow it worked and I was now crouched a few inches away from Emmett and he had his axe up in the air now, ready to slash me in two, if that was possible. I smiled and saw the blade come down once more, but this time as soon as it was on the floor I jumped in the air and kicked him square in the chest sending him a few inches in the air. He landed on the floor with a groan and I fell on top of him with my dagger on his exposed throat.

Everything was silent for a full minute and then the world exploded into cheers. I laughed and stood up, stretching my hand towards Emmett, he took it and started laughing with me.

Apparently this wasn't going to be as boring as I thought...


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up as a cool hand shook my exposed shoulder several times, preventing sleep from claiming me. In the distance I could hear a bell like voice calling my name, willing me to open my eyes and embrace the coming dawn. I tried with all my efforts to ignore it, but just as well it tried even harder to awake me.

As I cracked open my eyes a faint ray of sunlight hit my face. I moaned and attempted to roll to the other side of the bed, pulling the covers over my head at the same time, only to have a certain someone rip them from my hands making me unroll myself faster than before and falling to the ground. Leaving the cold morning breeze and the frozen wooden floor to drive the warmth away, and with it the sleepiness.

I mumbled something incomprehensible, only to receive a response from the voice who awoke me earlier.

"Sorry Bells. Edward's not here at the moment, but I can take a message if you wish." It mocked me before cracking up with uncontrollable laughing fits. My eyes widened as she spoke and I searched the place I was at with my eyes.

The room was bleak in many ways than one, almost Spartan. There were no decorations of the least and everything was made out of wood, the chairs, the night table, even the beds… The only thing that didn't seem wooden to me was a stone basin that sat in the middle of a wooden night table. It seemed to be filled with a clear liquid I realized was water, if it was to drink or bathe I had no idea.

Suddenly, the memories of what had happened the last couple of days crashed down on me with staggering strength and I could feel the tears threatening to fall down my cheeks.

"This is one heck of a honeymoon…" I complained much to low as I stood up as walked the short distance to my bed, trying to straighten the loose materials of my wrecked wedding dress. I saw Alice frown, but if it was because of the dress or of my comment I didn't know.

The green stone still sat there, as if immune to the morning activities I had gone through. The hue of it brought back memories of my new husband and it somehow soothed me. (A/N: like the egg is close to the color Edward's eyes were supposed to be.) I felt myself relax and I felt, more than heard, Alice move behind me.

I turned around and found her strapping her shoes on as well as fixing her hair without even needing a mirror. She looked perfect when she finished. I, on the other hand, needed much more pampering. Walking across the two bed room I picked up my shoes and placed them on carefully, since I was still sore from all the walking and running we did the day before. Once I reached the small basin I cupped my hands under the cool liquid, splashing it all over my face.

I felt all the weariness leave me once my skin made contact with the water. I shuddered and shook my head freeing myself from all the excess drops, all the while Alice waited by the door like a marble statue. Next I pulled all the small hair pins that held my hair in a messy bun. Once they were all out I promised myself never to do that again, since my scalp hurt worse than my feet now.

As I finished with the last pins, I pulled out a rubber band I had hidden from Alice right before the ceremony and pulled my long brown hair into a ponytail. I smiled once I was done.

I turned towards Alice once more and saw the disapproval seep into her facial expressions, before turning it into a smile. I wondered if I imagined it. She turned around and walked down the hallway, much to fast and finally disappearing completely.

I smiled before I ran down the hallway behind her and luckily not falling flat on my face. When I neared the end of the stair case I realized that the place was buzzing with activity. There was almost no more room in the whole place and the kitchen was hard pressed with all the meals they had to prepare.

I searched the place for Alice and found her sitting alone in the middle of the only table left. If I wasn't taking about Alice I would have said we were lucky, but she was Alice and she could see the future so luck really wasn't a factor with her.

I walked between the tables, trying hard to avoid the chair's legs. As soon as I sat down a small girl ran up to our table and asked us what we wanted to eat. Alice shook her head while I asked for a plate of eggs and a glass of milk, crossing my fingers that wherever we were that would be part of the menu. My order was handed to me a little over half an hour, and by then my stomach was growling with hunger and my throat was parched.

The girl took a couple of coins Alice handed her and left in a rush.

I took a sip of the milk, and almost spit it out. It was bitter and warm. My face must have consorted in disgust, because soon enough Alice's tinkly laugh rang through the room. I stuck my tongue out at her, which caused her to laugh harder, and took my fork to my plate whishing with all my being that they tasted the same as back home.

I was thrilled to discover that they pretty much tasted the same, so I quickly finished my plate, drinking a few gulps of milk along the way, ignoring the taste. Alice was already up before I had finished my plate, and walking towards the door.

Once again I was forced to run out the door in persuit of my petite little friend. A realization dawned on me as I was tailing behind her. How can she go out in the middle of the day without calling attention to herself? I quickened my pace to a full out run.

"Alice! What do you think you a-" I yelled at her, ignoring the surprised stares I was receiving from the peopled inside, before I ran straight into a wall. Wait, there was no wall there before. I realized I had actually run into Alice herself.

I groaned as I once more found myself in the floor. I opened my eyes to find a very amused Alice staring at me as if I was a fish in an exhibition. I instantly realized we were out in the sun, if you could call it that, and she wasn't sparkling.

"You do know I can see the future right?" she said as I glared at her. "Okay, just checking." She added as she offered her hand. I took it without complain and let her pull me off the ground. Once I looked upward I saw the sky was now gray and covered up with storm clouds. I couldn't resist to roll my eyes, I should have known.

"It's going to rain soon, so we better get out stuff and leave town before it hits. I'm sure you'll appreciate it, since it doesn't really affect me." She said as she walked off towards _Aunt Miranda's Wears_.

* * *

As soon as the door opened, a very irritated and very weary Miranda met us. She was still wearing the same clothes as the night before which convinced me she had worked all night on our wears because of Alice's false claims.

"Good, Good. You're here; your wears are this way, and since you'll be traveling I took the liberty of making an extra set for you dears." She said as she led us deeper into the store, wobbling all the way in, which made me feel extremely guilty.

I hadn't noticed she had stopped and was now staring at a table in front of us which contained several dresses along with some boots and gloves, until I bumped into Alice. This seemed to become a habit, I just hope I don't get bruises.

"The darker ones are yours dear" she was saying to Alice as she pointed towards a couple of dresses that were on the other side of the table. One was dark brown and had no sleeves, it's hem barely caressed the wooden floor and it seemed to be made of a very flexible material; While the other dress was long sleeved and made of a rich purple color that reflected on Alice's hair, making it look purplish. The last dress also reached the floor, if only barely. Alice smiled and jumped up and down, displaying more energy than a vampire should, before running towards her dresses. I smiled at her behavior before the woman next to me called my attention.

"Your dresses are on this side of the table miss" she indicated to the opposite side of Alice, where two dresses were sprawled, they were pretty much the same as Alice's, except for the colors. Both of mine were made of beautiful colors that both brought comfort to me as it caught my breath in surprise.

The one with no sleeves was made of a deep, beautiful emerald that resembled the stone back in the inn, but only because of the hue. The other one was a dark blue that Edward had once, a long time ago it seems, complimented on me. I gasped as walked towards them, touching the fabrics with care. The material slipped through my fingers and it was sturdy, but at the same time fresh.

I loved it instantly.

Alice walked back into the room already dressed in her dark brown one, I hadn't even noticed her leave the room in my wonder. She walked back to her side of the table and pulled on the elbow length black gloves before slipping out of her high heels and strapping the knee length black leather boots that were 

next to the table. If I hadn't known from where we actually came from, she would have fooled me saying she was a native of the small town. I caught myself staring at Alice, even dressed like this she looked breathtaking.

"Hurry up Bells! Get dressed we need to leave town soon." She urged me as she slipped the hooded black cloak over her shoulders and strapping it tight. I nodded as I grabbed the emerald one and hurried behind a big stack of fabrics.

It took me a while to finally put it on right and when I was done I loved the way it looked on me and as I walked out both women agreed. I hastily pulled the gloves on as well as the boots, on which Alice had to help me, and we were ready to go.

Alice handed a few golden coins to Miranda before turning around and beckoning me to follow her, which I did. Right before walking through the doors Alice pulled the big hood over her head and her face was covered in shadows.

"I advise you to do it too" she said as she was me watching. I tilted my head to the side in confusion, but she didn't offer more information so I did the same as her. We walked out the door and the bright rays of late morning blinded me for a second.

* * *

When I opened my eyes Alice was already walking ahead, rather hastily if I had paid more attention. I caught up with her as we passed a big notice board, where a couple of armed and armored soldiers were currently pasting several posters. I stopped walking stupidly and watched as the notice straightened to reveal a picture of myself staring back, with a WANTED sign above it. The worst part was the text printed below it.

"_Woman wanted for Theft to the crown and insulting His royal Majesty, King Galbatorix. Her whereabouts are unknown, but it is clear she travels with another companion, female. Her head will be rewarded with the amount stated below"_

Next to my picture the other guard had finish pasting the other one, to reveal a sketch of Alice, with the same inscription below. I wished I could read the amount being offered, but since I didn't know the coin currency in this country I had no idea how to decipher if it would cause the whole town to hunt us down.

Alice was standing next to me with an incredulous look in what I could see of her face, and I was about to ask her what we were going to do about this when a strong gust blew through town, catching the black material which covered my features to the world.

Many of the men gasped and the women yelped and backed way. I heard the sickening sound of swords being released from their sheaths and I knew I had about a second before we would be surrounded. I ran in the direction of the stables.

"Alice get the stone!" I yelled over the wind, but I knew she would hear me. After a few seconds of running with all my strength I skidded to a stop in front of the door to the stables. I flung it open with more force than necessary and ran towards where our horses were stabled.

I thanked whatever God existed that both horses were only tied by their long reins. I quickly unknotted them and jumped on top of Shiro, pulling the reins of Alice's horse with me. In the time of a few seconds I was galloping out of the stables leaving a couple of soldiers pressed against the doors, praying not to be trampled.

I skidded to a stop once more by pulling hard on both horses' reins before searching for Alice with my gaze, when I didn't see her I did the only thing left to do. I yelled, with all my lung power, hoping that Alice would hear before the soldiers and come running to my aid.

Luck was on my side, or perhaps it was Alice, but she showed up before I could even finish screaming. I threw the reins at her and she grabbed them easily before pulling herself up and on top of the saddle. I noticed she had the stone in her gloved hand, I stared at it for a few seconds before I lashed the reins forward making the horse move faster than before.

Alice was close behind and just as we passed the arch that indicated the exit to the town she threw the stone at me, which I somehow caught as held protectively against my chest. Apparently, I wasn't done with surprises as I realized the violent rocking my body was sustaining, wasn't from the horses' steady galloping, it was from the stone that was now held close to my body…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And thanks to all who reviewed, it makes me feel so much better when you review :D.**

**Okay from now on I'll probably continue on Bella POV maybe some Edward in between, but not much and I doubt I'll do Eragon POV, it's just so hard and I keep forgetting Saphira and I make him all depressed and gloomy. Ack! Lolz thnx for reading and hope you review more! :D **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry it took so long! I was on vacations so I didn't have much time to write, well thnx for all who read this and review :D. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**_

_**Chapter 8 **_

_**Lineage of a Rider**_

_**Bella POV!**_

Right now, after all the adrenaline that was pumping through my veins is gone, if you ask me how in the world I managed to run to the stable, free the horses, _ride _a horse with the reins of another and _grab _a stone in mid air while in movement; my answer would be… _I have no clue. _Yup, that would be it and somehow here I am, still galloping away from the small town behind us.

Alice was as silent as a grave as she rode her own horse in a graceful manner, I wondered how she does it, but then again I am managing to even ride one without falling clean out of my saddle, _while _holding a stone larger than my hand that wouldn't keep still. It had been more than an hour and it still kept moving, but no matter how many times I asked Alice about it she would just smile in my direction with a knowing glint in her eyes.

The sun was now in mid sky and still the elegantly clad battle horses pursued us along with their riders. I couldn't help myself from turning on my saddle and throw short glances towards them, somehow the twenty some soldiers were still on our heels, still in sight, and our own horses were starting to falter in the constant strain.

"Alice! What will we do they are still following us, and there is no cover for us to hide in" I yelled over the wind, knowing full well she could hear me with her extra sensitive hearing. She turned slightly towards me and somehow I knew she had this planned out. I smiled in acknowledgement.

She suddenly angled her reins in a sharp right and I did the same with as much ability as I could, but it didn't help having a stone in the way. I saw that Alice was a few feet ahead of me; I quickly dug my heels into Shiro's flanks. I instantly regretted it seeing as at that exact moment the stone stopped moving and it slipped out of my hands.

To me it seemed as an eternity as my eyes followed the stone, rapidly followed by my own body. My hands were a few inches from the green surface when I felt myself losing my seat and plunging into the yellowish sands below. As soon as my hands made contact, everything sped up noticeably and I shifted my body, hugging the stone to my chest and braced myself for the impact my back was sure to receive.

The blow came much faster and harder than I thought possible. It took my breath away and for a moment all I could see was black, but still I fought for my consciousness. I heard a sharp crack, followed by a second, which informed me I had few broken ribs. As for the second crack I had no idea what it was and I was frightened to figure out.

"Bella!" I heard Alice screech in the distance, and that was what brought me back to earth, or wherever we were. My eyes snapped open and I immediately found myself staring into the deepest green orbs I had ever seen.

It took me several seconds to notice they weren't human and another amount of time to recognize the sharp shards that lay on my chest were from the stone I had been protecting all along. I gasp as I realized it wasn't a stone, _an egg… _

Once again I was brought to reality by a sound, although this time it was the heavy footing of several horses. I snapped to a sitting position and yelled as pain coursed through my body. The small animal, _Dragon _I corrected myself, fell on my laps with a squeak of protest.

I noticed my hood had fallen backwards with the impact, and the sun was blinding me so I had to turn away. When my eyes adjusted to the light I looked toward the direction of the sound, only to realize the light cavalry was a little less than a league away. I cursed once more as I jumped to my feet, with the dragon hatchling on my arm, and ran as fast as my mangled body allowed me to. I reached Shiro a few feet before the men reached me, and jumped onto his back without even stopping.

I almost fainted once more because of the pain, but somehow gripped the reins with one hand while holding on the baby dragon with the other. I spurred the reins, hard, and prepared myself for the pain I was sure to receive at each step the horse took.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

The pain was killing me. Well, not really it just felt like it. I could see where my broken ribs were supposed to be, and the dress wasn't helping either. The dragon was still sitting on my lap, its head bobbing up and down with the movement of the horse, although it was much slower now since they were tired from the final breakneck pace we had to put up for a little more than an hour to be able to escape the soldiers, who had forsaken the pursuit.

"Alice, we need to stop! I think I'm going to faint" I gasped through my teeth. I had to suppress the cough I was sure was going to contain blood, or perhaps lung liquid. She just cocked her head to the left and headed towards a small mountain, or maybe just a big hill.

At first I was a little wary since the last time she did that I ended up in the ground along with a few shattered ribs. I sighed and raced behind her. By the time I reached her she was already at the base of the hill/mountain and even from the distance I could make out the small silhouette of something resembling a goat path. I just hoped as hell she was willing to carry me up the steep entrance to the much concealed cave mouth.

"Yeah, just give me a sec." she suddenly spoke, almost as if she had read my mind. I gasped in exaggerated fashion, earning me a sudden jolt of pain that I attempted to ignore. She whipped her head around quickly as if to find why I had gasped.

"You can speak!" I yelled at her with a mock annoyed tone. She frowned and hopped off her horse, patting its neck once she was down. I did the same, albeit slower and gentler since I had a small dragon in my arms and a sore body, and not only from the fall. I took Shiro's reins and tied them to Cadoc's, as Alice said was his name.

I turned to her and saw her leaning against a tree with her eyes closed and a sad expression on her face, along with some longing, but then again I'm no Jasper.

"Oh!" I said before I could help myself. "You miss Jasper don't you?" I blurted before my wits could reach my tongue.

"Of course I do" she said with a small smile on her face before she made her way to me. "Can I?" she asked with her arms stretched forward as if to hug me. I smiled remembering the first time she asked me that. It seemed so long ago.

"You're still the first one to ask" I said as I took a step towards her and she lifted me, bride style, with the dragon on my stomach. Luckily, it didn't last long and it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. In a matter of seconds we were standing in front of a cave, while I was holding tight to a VERY freaked out lizard with wings.

Alice let me down with a small laugh as the green thing squeaked and complained. I laughed along with her before it became a cough and everything turned black. The next thing I knew I was standing beside a young man with brown hair and eyes of the same color. He was holding onto a wine skin while staring at a much older man that was laid in front of him.

The older man said something and the younger one complained, but still complied, giving the man the wine skin. He ripped his gloves off, exposing a silvery scar in the middle of the palm. The younger one gasped, but the man paid him no mind and he spilled the wine on his hand. A few words later and a few whispers, before the older man closed his eyes, never to open them again. That was when I noticed that the man was dead, tears blurred my vision and I felt pain burst into my heart as if I had known the man.

"Brom" the young one yelled, and that was the only word I heard throughout the whole exchange. I was brought back to the present by a shocking feeling. I opened my eyes and realized that Alice was standing in front of a fire and that the horses were already here, as well as the crescent moon. Suddenly a vast openness hit me like a brick wall and before I could reel into my own mind with fear of losing myself, a great _hunger_ hit me and it took me less than a minute to realize I wasn't particularly hungry. The urge was still there after a few seconds; like a terrible itch that I couldn't reach.

I looked around the room and found the dragon was leaning against my side, his head resting on my now ungloved right palm. I couldn't help it, I freaked. An exact replica of the scar the man had was now on my outstretched hand.

"Alice!" I screeched and she smiled. I knew she knew something. I glared at her while I tried to find a way to stand up without spitting my lungs out. I found none so I turned my gaze towards the dragon and took his appearance in for the first time.

It was the prettiest emerald color and its scales shined even in the moonlight. Its wings were longer than the body and they were also emerald, but this time a more pastel color. It looked like oiled, old parchment and I had an urge to run my fingers through them. Deadly spikes ran along his neck and some at the base of his tail, they were pitch black and it added a surreal beauty to the creature.

"It's so pretty" I gasped as I patted its scaled carefully.

"Handsome. Yes he is." She said as she poked the fire with a long stick. I gasped again as she said this. Well, now I knew its sex. The hunger hit me again before I could say anything else. I realized that it wasn't me that was hungry, it was the dragon.

"Alice? I think he's hungry. Do we have any food?" I asked her. She nodded and walked outside; when she walked in she was holding a dead rabbit. I almost gagged, but managed to suppress it as I sat up, stifling a painful yell.

She handed me the rabbit and pointed at the dragon. "See if it'll eat it like that" she said. I obliged and took the body by a leg, lowering it slowly towards the little animal by my side. He raised his head and sniffed it, and the next thing I knew I was holding onto thin air while a sickening crunching sound came from beside me.

Lesson number one: Feeding a dragon is not something a see-blood-and-faint person is capable of, so it was damn good that blood didn't seem to affect me now as much as it did before…


	9. Chapter 9

**Lineage of a Rider**

**Chapter 9**

**Eragon POV**

The dark sky was sprinkled lightly by a few stars, but what drew my attention the most was the eerie moon. It was suspended in mid-air, but no matter how high we flew, we could never touch it.

I felt a prang as I realized that chasing the moon was impossible, just as chasing Arya…

I shook my head to snap out of my reverie, only to find the half dead embers of the dying fire. I didn't realize my mind had drifted so much in past hours and my gaze turned towards the only sound in the small cave we had selected to inhabit for the night.

The soft snores were constant and they provided a small comfort seeing as it reminded him of his past life, the one where he was only a farm boy. The one in which he didn't know the truth about his lineage.

_Don't dwell too much in what was said Eragon. The only one that will suffer will be you and Alagaesia is not in need of another crazy Dragon rider. _She at least had the decency to send a mental chuckle after that.

_Forgive me, Saphira. It is not only I who suffer. I have been selfish, I am dwelling in something like this when you just found out one of the last sane males of your race is attempting to murder you…_

_Aye, but it is not selfish of you. I would not like a constant reminder of what has happened._

The seriousness that replaced the light atmosphere of our conversation was gone, but at least we had the chance to speak. As of late, with all the tension in the air as well as the newest separation there had been no time for more than an exchange of words. I realized that I missed her. I missed the air flowing past me, the scenery changing in flashes; but mostly I missed Saphira.

_I miss you too, little one. But for now, you need your strength so sleep. We will speak in the morn._

With that the connection ended and weakness invaded my mind, sending me into my nightly trance.

* * *

The next morning I awoke from my trace by the sound of laughter. My eyes snapped open and closed immediately, the sun was glaringly high and I was momentarily blind. I sat up from my roll and searched for the source of laughter. My gaze was directed west, towards the small river that was located near the cave.

I stood up and fixed the bedroll quickly before walking towards the direction of the sound. I soon found the commotion and had to bite my lower lip to sedate the bubble of laughter that was begging for release.

Ahead of me, in the cool transparent water was Saphira. She was apparently imitating the few fish that remained visible and Roran was laughing at her performance. She had her wings tucked in as well as her limbs, allowing her to only use her lengthy tail to move through the light current. A laugh escaped my lips and Roran turned around instantly, in a defensive position.

I felt like someone had stabbed me. It was my fault he became this way, he can't even trust his surroundings anymore…

"The mighty Eragon Shadeslayer is awake!" he bellowed in mock reverence, punching a fist in the air above him. A deep gurgle was heard right before the great blue dragon jumped out of the water. My eyes widened and I burst out laughing.

"You almost became the first dragon in history to drown because of laughing underwater!" I managed to say between laughs and deep breaths. Roran soon caught up and laughed too, while Saphira maintained her fish act and flopped in the dry ground shaking a few trees in the action.

We both laughed harder and were soon joined by a now immobile Saphira.

_Thanks for cheering us up._

_Anytime, little one. It seemed you were both in the need of it, besides I had fun myself. _She replied with a toothy grin. I smiled at her and walked over, placing a hand on her vast shoulder.

"We should get moving it's already late." Roran said as he made his way back towards our camping spot. I followed after him, while Saphira jumped back in the water.

_I'll spend the day here and do not worry little one, things will somehow brighten themselves._

_Aye. _Was my brief answer to her heartfelt words.

When I arrived at the camp the fire was out and Roran was saddling his horse. I raised my eyebrows at his quickness, but I never said a word. Once all my belongings were packed inside the small bags beside Snowfire, I mounted him and made my way towards my now impatient cousin.

"What has gripped your mind?" I asked quietly. His eyes snapped back to me and he stared for the shortest time.

"It has been more than four months Eragon. What if what we find is nothing but chipped bones?" he murmured, but I did notice how his voice broke at the end of his sentence.

"Do not dwell in what ifs, cousin. They will bring noting but pain…" I answered back, attempting to sooth his perturbed feelings.

I knew that the possibility of her death was high, but I could not bring myself to shatter his last hope. Katrina had to be alive, if not I would surely lose my almost brother to something worse than death.

"Would you be saying that to yourself if it was Arya the one in the Ra'zac's clutches?" he said while turning to me. I flinched back at his response, but no words escaped my lips. I was stunned, speechless. Since when did he know about my feelings?

"I take it the answer is no…" he whispered as he galloped past the trees.

"You are correct" I said before following him.

The rest of the day was filled with silence and no matter how much I wanted it to end I knew he was not in a good mood. Saphira was now leagues away and the desert was starting to end.

We were nearing Dras Leona.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGIPOSTED!

The moon was sinking into the ground when the dessert land was left behind but still nothing but dry earth and a few dead shrub where the only things seen as of now. The tense atmosphere was in the edge of becoming a full blown argument and I didn't have the energy nor the mood to fight Roran.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you this afternoon, but you must understand my desperation Eragon. She's the world to me, even more than you if I might say. She was there when it all happened, the downfall of Carvahall and you weren't. You caused it" He finally spoke, but the words were more cutting than those said by Murtagh several weeks ago. I felt like throwing up, causing fight, crying and going to sleep at the same time. Was it possible?

I responded with my eyes cast downwards, there was no need to feel offended. Roran was only stating facts, and it's a fact I destroyed my hometown and turned half of the town into homeless soldiers. The alive half, the other half was doomed into oblivion.

"I know Roran and I understand, much has happened since my leaving… I know that the blood of those once dear to us lay in my hands. I know that as well as I know there will always be a moon in the sky, be it night or day…"I whispered, hoping my words made him understand. I carried the burden he carried for so long before me, I needed to defend Carvahall with my last breath.

"It's not fair Eragon. You are but a child and yet you carry more than most of us do, and even then you manage to support some more. I wonder when it shall be that you will collapse under the weight and let someone help you. Be it me, Arya, the elves, the dwarves, Saphira or Nasuada. I am not blaming you for the losses, because we have learned so much from them. You claim to not being the person you were before, but I still see a frightened child behind your brave words." His speech was said after a few minutes of pure silence. I was shocked into silence once more, was this the same person who used to ask him to really messages to a younger Katrina?

"What you see is fear, Aye. Yet it is not something I should posses. Roran… I fear for every single living being in this planet, and I see it upon myself to protect them. And yet I see more and more life die before me. What should I do when everyone I know and care about is dead, and me kneeling before the so called king acting as nothing more than an oath servant? What shall I do when the faith others have placed in me runs out and they see me for what I truly am? Nothing but a farm boy, raised to protect a harvest, not the world!" I yelled before I could contain the words that fought so long to escape me. My heart and my mind where splitting into two, and I would feel each string as it snapped. I didn't know what I was more afraid of losing, my mind or my heart. Roran still hadn't responded.

"Roran, would you promise me something in the ancient language? I could speak the words and you repeat them…" my eyes were downcast once more and I was trembling to keep the tears from coming. I was manipulating him into doing something he would regret for the rest of his life.

"Of course Eragon. I trust you with my life an oath won't ever change that. What are the words?" he said in a small voice. After the words rolled from my tongue he stammered to repeat them and when he finally did he was bound to apply it at the time it happened.

"Can I ask what it meant?" He asked with curiosity in his eyes.

"Remember that you cannot break this oath, even if you wish to. The magic will control your actions and back you into a corner to do it. So do not attempt to find a way through this." I cautioned before I translated the words to him. I knew fully the outburst that would escape Roran's lips as well as the cries and begs that would come after, those were going to be the hardest to ignore…

His eyes started to get suspicious and the camp was tense once more. From the distance I could hear the powerful wing strokes as Saphira neared their resting place. I knew for a fact that Roran couldn't hear her yet, his hearing was weaker than that I now possessed.

"You just promised in the name of Garrow and Katrina that you would abide to the promise made and complete your oath in the correct moment." I said before quickly adding the last part, the one that was worse. "You just promised to kill me if I ever show any signs of treason, uncalled-for murder or any such atrocities or if I am even goaded into joining Murtagh or Galbatorix, and before you would even think of refusing remember there is no way out of this… Please forgive me." I finished in a low whisper as Saphira's powerful legs touched the ground.

* * *

**I'm so sorry! Really you deserve like 50+ chapters, but unluckily I am not that fast typing. If you're wondering why it took so long to update was because I actually suffer from chronic laziness, no really I might die from that one day ( like not wanting to move so I don't eat for a month and starve to death.) and because I had a huuuge writers block :(**** I'm SOOORY!! Please forgive meeee and some reviews would be nice too if you want anything in here just tell me, and by the way I'm not going to change some of the facts to match Breaking Dawn but some factors of it will be present. Such as….**

**NOT, I'm not going to spoil it :D nice try though. See you next chapter with a (hopefully) shorter A/N! Thnx for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**LoaR**

**Edward POV**

"If you hadn't noticed by now, we are currently at war. We might not know who you truly are or where you're from, but we do know your abilities in battle. Those are abilities we need at this time, the time when the battle is worse than ever and the losses are greater than before. Would you agree to show our trust is well placed, and join our warriors in battle?" A stout dwarf was currently reciting a letter sent from no one else than the leaders of the twelve clans themselves.

Apparently, our short brawl the other day had become rather popular causing half the dwarven population to gather around us every time we practiced. After the first confrontation Emmett had somehow convinced me to practice with him at least once a day, which I couldn't really deny. My reason was for the sake of boredom.

Most didn't know it, but their library seemed rather… diminutive for a sleepless vampire. Yes, I had read every single book in every single shelf in the library and time seemed to somehow pass slower than before.

My pain at not having Bella at my side once more was excruciating, but somehow I managed to keep it in check and not bother Emmett again. I still remembered the last time that happened, and it wasn't a very encouraging speech to sit around inside our shared room and mope all day.

I sometimes wonder how I'm as blind as a mole, even as a mind reader. I had to actually cover my ears as Emmett roared at his true feelings at me. If only I had paid more attention to him I would have recognized the signs of wariness and sadness. After all he wasn't the only one that was separated from their mate, or love as I would prefer to see it as.

I still wonder at how much Alice must be missing Jasper, as well as how much he was missing her. Maybe even thinking she was dead… At least I knew Bella was alive and well, after all my physic sister was with her. What could go wrong?

"I'll attend, but we need to know what our roles will be. And I apply a plural seeing as I won't let Edward sit around all day moping while we could be defending people who do not deserve death." I heard Emmett say as soon as the bearded-shorter male finished reading the parchment in his hands. His face broke into a huge grin and I somehow knew he had to resist the urge to clap. Was it really going to be okay? What if Bella is somehow involved into this?!

My mind started racing and panicking. Three deep breaths helped me calm down, but did nothing for the constant burning sensation in the back of my throat. We needed to hunt, and if we were apparently going to battle then we should take extra precautions.

It might seem odd to most people who know me. I was willingly charging into battle, destroying lives before their time, but I knew we didn't have a choice. If the human king wined this war there would be no hope for anything else in the planet. All we had to do from going berserk was holding in our breaths and closing our eyes, relying entirely in our other senses. Hearing, touching and in my case, mind-reading.

"So will you agree or will I have to drag you there myself, dagger master?" Emmett mocked as he applied his new given nickname. Apparently it was created by the other citizens of the city and it was another quickly spread rumor that I was the best dagger wielder in the country.

"I know that death is inevitable, but it is still something I despise. I will go with the reinforcements to help the Varden, but do not expect me to be happy about it Emmett" I said and from the corner of my eye I saw as a small twitch perturbed the once huge smile that the only man in the room carried. I sighed.

"Very well then. When do we leave?" I asked in resentment.

"Tomorrow morn. Weren't you paying any attention?" he asked as a grin broke into his face once more.

"Not enough apparently. Well, it's late and we have trained all day, we should get some sleep before leaving tomorrow." I replied with a poorly concealed chuckle. I didn't wait for the reply as I turned around and headed towards the narrow corridors that turned towards our room.

One more night and we would be in the move again. We would be moving and that meant a better chance at finding Bella…

OMGOMGOMGOMG!!

I still was surprised at myself and I knew that I would be a great disappointment to Carlisle if he ever found out what I had agreed to do. I was joining a war, and wars always meant death. I had willingly complied at killing.

It was like my rebellion once more, flashing through my mind. The thoughts of the prey, the looks of terror and understanding, but the image that always burned into my mind deeper than any scar was Carlisle's face as he took in my blood red eyes for the first time in a hundred years.

Yes, this is painful. So why not just drop the whole nonsense and leave in search for Bella? Oh right, we were in the middle of a dessert making our way to some place called Surda. I would think it's a little late for repenting…

"One hour break! We rest refill the sacs and keep moving lads!" was the yell that projected from ahead, no doubt from the leader of the small reinforcement party. Well, to me it seemed small after all we were in a war. No more than four hundred men were present, all poorly garbed. It made me feel bad for our impersonation of vulnerability. We couldn't exactly charge in there wearing nothing but our clothes and come back unscratched without suspicion.

I made my way to the small river that ran past us. Running a cool finger through the water's surface and watching as the ripples destroyed my own reflection was all I did and before I knew it the signal to continue moving was sent.

Emmett was lost between the seas of bodies and it had been well over an hour since I had seen him, so that meant that I was in complete solitude, at the mercy of my unwanted thoughts. No one in the group dared approach me and I was sure the same would go to Emmett if he was less outgoing. I saw myself in some of their thoughts and our faces became revered as if we were war angels sent by god himself.

I snorted, but quickly covered it with a cough as many heads turned in my direction. It seemed like most people I knew confused me with some kind of holy being, but the truth was I was the opposite. If they thought I was an angel then I was a demon. If they thought I was holy then I am devious. If they thought I was pure then I am dirty.

When would they open their eyes and see that? When would she open them and see this?

My thoughts were snapped apart when a distant sound reached my ears. It was that of a bird in flight, but this was no bird. It was a dragon, and it was bigger than a house; I noticed as my gaze snapped upwards.

Its red scales glinted in the sun and intelligent eyes watched the surface of the earth. I instantly knew we were in a bad position. So, of course, I did something that wasn't at all like me. I yelled.

"Red dragon in the sky, find cover! Hide behind rocks, shelter yourselves. I don't care if you have to bury yourselves under the sand, but do it now!" I yelled and I was from the corner of my eye as Emmett flashed towards me. "Emmett and I will continue walking, the rest hide!" I yelled once more as the company became heretic. Every man was searching for a place to hide.

Once everyone was hidden I pulled the cloak I had by my side and pulled it over my face, making sure that not an inch of my skin could be seen. I turned around and found Emmett doing the same and quickly resumed my walk.

It took less than a minute for the dragon to spot us and dive towards us at great speed. In less than thirty seconds the dragon had landed before us, rifling the sand and with it moving our cloaks. My hand flew rapidly to contain it and just as quick I hid it once more, not allowing the visitors to glance at my skin.

"Who are you and what are you doing in these lands?" the rider asked from his place in the saddle.

"I seemed to have thought that an introduction was a polite way to greet, especially when you are demanding answers." I replied coolly. I tried prying for answers in his head, but all I received was an image of a steel wall, with no holes in it. The same happened with the dragon, but in its case it grunted and shifted, clearly it was uncomfortable.

"I asked a question and I demand an answer" he said in a commanding voice. Emmett, who was by my side, being the way he is snorted with laughter before it consumed his whole frame in a full out laughter fit.

"Do not try to command us youngling, you have no authority over us. We can choose to answer you or not, and judging from the way you speak to us you will get no answers. Now move aside we have no time to waste with a foolish kid" I said, my voice was deep with anger and I saw as the man before me flinched. It seemed that the dwarven way to speak was sticking to me. _Youngling? _I thought in amusement.

"You speak like your older than your years, but to me you look no older than seventeen" He replied, while I smiled.

"Well I am seventeen, just not in the way you think" I answered while I watched him think. "Now move aside, or fly aside whichever you prefer. We have no time to waste, as I said before." This time I didn't need Jaspers powers to feel the annoyance rolling off him.

"You speak to the King's right hand, how dare you treat us like nothing more than a boy!" he yelled before un-strapping himself from the huge saddle and jumping to the ground, a red sword in hand. "You will die for your imprudence"

"You go Emmett, you'll enjoy this more. Just don't kill him" I said in a neutral voice as Emmett smiled and withdrew his broad axe from its current spot.

"Thank you little bro. I'll enjoy this!" he said over his shoulder as we walked towards the man in armor.

**Thnx for all the reviews and the alerts ) hopefully you'll like this chapter and I'll try to post another one soon! Byesssss! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Lineage of a Rider**

**Bella POV**

_A soft wind smelling of berries caught my awareness. As I regained my composure I realized I was once again inside the vast forest of my dreams. My mind felt itself drawn towards one of the many spaces between the tall oaks and before I could stop myself I was running and maneuvering between the roots and branches._

_Bella…_

_Bella…_

_Bella…_

_It was all I could hear, the voice soft as a feather and on par with even Edwards with its beauty. Finally I broke through the trees and found myself in front of the same white haired male. I took in his profile while we stood there in silence and I realized with a shock that he was as beautiful as a vampire, but somehow his aura was warmer.More humane… _

_He suddenly turned and faced me with a huge smile. He reached his hand out once more and equally I stretched my hand forward. This time when our hands made contact nothing happened and at this I smiled. I realized he was staring at me, and it was hard not to blush._

"_Ah, the spell I created worked I would suppose. You have lived longer than your years and have no recollection of it. What a sad fate… but it was the only choice I had, believe me" he said with the same honey sweet voice that filled my head. I bowed my head in forgiveness, even if I knew not of what he spoke of. _

"_The time is short and I deem it you need the aid of the elves, but the elves are not what we used to be apparently. Much mistrust and much hatred now surges from its depths, but it was not always like that. No…" he said with an expression that indicated me that he was somewhere far away._

"_Would you like to hear a story, child? One of the time of peace and prosperity, one of the Age of Gold?" His voice quieted down and I took it as a chance to nod. He smiled once more in happiness and I was struck by his beauty. It wasn't attraction that made me grab his other hand; it was simply an urge to want to be close to him, almost as if seeking comfort._

_His smile did not falter and instead he lowered to the ground, bringing me with him. We now sat in the middle of a peaceful meadow, and the warmth in my hands made it hard for me to believe it was all a dream._

_His presence made me relax and oddly enough it comforted me. I suddenly felt like a child once more and with a prang I felt myself realize I had never felt this way before, not even with my parents… The man drew in a deep breath as he began his story. _

"_Once upon a time, when the lands of elves were rich and the arrogance was thick, a young male left the mighty walls to hunt outside the city. It was a warm day if I recall and nothing seemed out of ordinary, except maybe the fact that a ferocious war was about to arise. _

_The young man, like many of our race, had become arrogant in his powers. Both magical as well as with a sword and bow seeing as we elves train with both. Such a shame, that day the sky would be tainted by blood._

_As I was saying, the young man took out to hunt and after many hours had passed the sun had set and his boredom grew. He proposed to himself a challenge. 'I shall become Ellesmeras greatest hunter and by morn I shall come to the gates wearing dragon scales as my cloak. All shall bow to me and many shall envy me'._

_Alas, if he had know that he was destroying a thinly balanced treaty between both races he might have stopped, but at this time one can never be sure._

_He doused the fire and sprang to his feet, running swiftly into the night the loosing himself in the dark. As the morning star arose in the skies, the scent of blood prevailed the land. The silence that followed was one to remember, as it was preparation for the destruction to come._

_Many maiden gasped as their eyes were blinded by none other than a snow-white dragon hide. From ear to ear, he wore a smile. But no one could be as blind, as to miss the horrors within. The moment he stepped foot within the once forgiving city, the roars could be heard across the realm._

_Oh foolish child he may be, but another morn he never got to see…_

_The war that fell over the land destroyed many and no one could be as blind, as to not see the horrors without. I forget how many years exactly we fought, but I do not wish to recall. For it was when the extinction of our kind started, it may not be noticeable for you now, but once you learn more about us you shall understand._

_Alas, the only way that the war could end was for a small white haired child to find a small white dragon egg. Hidden among the trees the dragon was raised, and after many years of hearing his kind's death he drew the line._

_And so the dragon riders were born."_

_I sat in the middle of the meadow; the young man in front of me suddenly looked much older and very weary. Our hands were still intertwined and from the middle of his palm I could feel a silvery-white scar touch with my open palm._

_My own scar was also in his other hand, but I had not noticed it until he was in the middle of lecturing. It was a spiral in the middle of my hand, but for some reason it radiated power. My thoughts were snapped back to reality as the male spoke once more._

"_And that is the story of your heritage…" he said in a whisper. _

"_What is this scar, we both seem to have?" I asked him, the curiosity could be heard ringing in the air. He laughed and I felt myself laughing with him._

"_It where your dragon first touched you, it's the mark of the Dragon Riders." He laughed once more as he saw my expression._

"_Can I ask one more thing?" I said after a few moments of silence. He nodded. "What is your name?" I asked. He laughed once more; apparently it was something he liked to do._

"_Which one, I may ask… Alas that is a question that I have no answer for. Eragon, yes that was my name." he replied. _

"_Eragon…" I mumbled and suddenly I felt myself very far away. Somehow I realized I was waking up once more. I panicked; I did not want to leave yet. I wished to stay here and talk with Eragon, ask the questions that burned my mind._

_He seemed to see my distress seeing as he raised a hand to my cheek and left it in place. "You need to awake Argetlam, if not who shall save the elves from themselves once more?" Were the last words I heard, before feeling something warm beside me._

* * *

The warmth beside me awoke me from my dream, and as I opened my eyes to inspect my surroundings I was shocked beyond movement. A patch of emerald was the source of the warmth and as I continued inspecting it I realized it had many odd dents in between.

"Scales" I heard myself mutter as I ran a delicate finger over them.

My mind was utterly blank as I continued inspecting the mound. I could now make out limbs. It had four long paws that ended in sharp, small, ebony claws. A slender neck that extended into a triangle shaped head, with two black horns nested on it. Folded wings could also be seen as an odd assortment of dry parchment and the last thing visible was the thin tail, as it curved around its foot long body.

Its heavy breathing indicated unconsciousness so my gaze moved around me. Apparently I was sleeping inside a spacious sand cave; nothing like the vast, lush forest where I had just awakened from.

An assortment of images were drawn to the edge of my mind at accelerating speed; a group of soldiers, sand speeding beside me, the stone slipping past my fingers, a harsh impact as well a great pain and finally the face of the old man as he died. After that came the feeding of the dragon, but after that my mind came up in a blank.

Unintentionally my body jerked up, successfully sending the hatchling to the floor as well as sending immense pain coursing through my body. I cursed once more, and realized I usually didn't curse so much. I shrugged it off my mind as I searched the room for the small reptile.

Beautiful, large, green eyes met my panicked search as the dragon awoke from its slumber. For the first time since awareness a vast void filled the edge of my mind and I reeled in once more afraid of the emptiness in my mind, even if I had experienced it before.

I gave up with a sigh and proved the mental barrier I had somehow put up. It seemed solid, but in more than one way made me uncomfortable, as if I was hiding from myself. Letting the barrier down I carefully inspected the emptiness, successfully receiving a confused feeling as well as hunger. My own confusion must have shown, for I had no hunger at all.

A small rumble echoed across the room and the source was that of the small dragon. I gasped as my mind caught up with my ears and I realized the dragon was hungry, as well as carrying a confused expression.

I came to the conclusion that I could somehow hear the dragons' thoughts, but I was quickly snapped out of my thinking by a slight itchy feeling in the palm of my hand, the same one that now rested gently on top of the yellowish rock bellow me.

I brought my palm to my face and encountered a silvery spiral-shaped scar. Its color resembled that of the crescent moon that marked the same hand, and somehow I realized that it would not come out either. Unconscious of the time my inspection was taking the hunger struck again, but before I could do anything for it the information became too much.

"So the dream was true…" I mumbled once more.

My mind suddenly spinned viciously and before I knew it blackness had covered my sight again. Once I wake up I would notice the new sore spot on the top of my head, but at the moment the darkness was all I craved for… But of course I wouldn't forget the words within the darkness.

"May the stars watch over you, my sweet child…"

* * *

Once I awoke the hunger stuck again, but this time I realized that it came from my dragon. My eyes opened and I searched the cave once more. Nothing much had changed, except for the fact that there seemed to be an excess of food inside the cave.

The fire was still burning and the place seemed utterly abandoned. A rather large mound of green was sitting some paces in front of me and he seemed to be having a staring contest with me. I sighed and stood up, rejoicing in the fact that it did not hurt as much as I thought it would to do so.

Once on my feet I walked over to the bags that lay scattered across the room. My hands roamed and opened every bag, many were small and most were filled with water skins and imperishable food. Alice 

was nowhere to be found, but I knew I could do nothing but wait. So after the relatively short search around the bags (seeing as there were only a few of them, maybe ten…) I found what I was searching for.

The whole bag was filled with a large amount of meat and immediately the hunger stuck again. I smiled and pulled out a large piece of dried meat, weirdly the dragon had not yet tackled me to get to the food so I turned around and laughed as I saw him sitting in the same position I found him a few minutes ago.

"Come on. I know you're hungry, but if you bite my hand I'll stab you when you sleep" I smiled at the joke, even if it seemed strange for me to use such examples. It appeared as if the strange world was rubbing on me.

The dragon seemed to understand as it stood up and ran to where I sat in the floor. The food was still in my hand so I ripped a long piece of it and lowered it to him. He squeaked and devoured it without hesitation.

My eyes widened for a moment, before I burst into laughter. The dragon didn't pay attention to my craziness as it stood on two paws and pulled the meat with him. I smiled this time as I watched his eat the whole thing. I probed the mental link and found that he wasn't hungry anymore, at which I sighed seeing as there wasn't enough meat for it if it ate more than that for more than a couple weeks.

The dragon looked as if he was vastly tired so I picked him up carefully and leaned against the closest wall in the cave, which ended up being the one facing the entrance and luckily it was only a few steps away, preventing me from collapsing under the weight. He fell asleep as soon as I sat down, with his head using my left leg as a pillow and his tail around my ankle.

I sighed and patted his head softly, lulling him into sleep. Soon I started to hear a low humming and I smiled as I realized it came from the dragon. Unluckily for me I had never been more awake in my life and after a few minutes of thinking about the trip to the cave I got bored. My attention then drifted towards the green dragon beside me. _My _green dragon.

The last time I was awake he was about knee high, and now that he lay stretched in the ground beside me he seemed only a little bit shorter than my legs, which got me to the conclusion that he would reach at least to my thigh in a couple of days. His explosive growth worried me, since I had no idea how to hide him once he grew larger than me, but I decided to dwell on it on another time.

Soon he would be larger than the horses and when the time came I doubted I would be able to feed him. The hours passed in the same manner and Alice had yet to come back.

The realization hit after a few more hours of mindless thinking.

I had been waiting all this time for Alice to come back, but Alice wasn't coming back…

* * *

**Donezzz :D and yeah I know I'm evil and I know I'm over doing the cliffies but they are just so much fun to write!! :P hope you enjoy and please review xD!and hopefully you'll realize that she was knocked out for about a week after chapter 8 i think.**

**-Mephisto's Daughter (Mephis)**


	12. Chapter 12 READ THE AN

The tears that I had been keeping to myself all this time were starting to spill, but seeing as I was currently galloping under the rain it wasn't very noticeable. I still couldn't wrap my head around the fact that she was gone, she left me alone in the middle of some unknown world.

Apparently the Cullens had something in common... If I hadn't been holding unto the horse's reins I would have slapped myself silly, I had already told myself repeatedly that I had forgiven and forgotten the incident of last year. It didn't do any good to dwell in the past, especially if that past was one in which you spent most of your time in bed as an emotional zombie.

My vision darkened once more and I realized that it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. The arrow on my shoulder blade stung as if there was no tomorrow and if things continued as they were there might as well not be one for me.

Of course the incident was completely my fault, but still how was I supposed to know that I was now a searched criminal charged against heresy? SO now I had a reminder in the middle of my back. Lovely...

The last time I had seen Alice was well over a week ago and even if most of it I was sitting in the cave hoping against hope that she would come back, it was still exhausting. Over that short time the dragon had another growth spurt and he was easily over my hips by now.

Another thing I had also learned was that the short time I dreamt about Eragon, I had actually been out for over a week. Not that it mattered; as things were going she was more likely to end up dead by the end of the month...

On the optimistic side of life; the dragon could now fly as fast, if not faster, as the horses ran so there was nothing to be worried about.

Anger and confusion struck me like a lightning bolt, but by now I was more than used to this kind of communication. Cloud cover and a world prevailed in green fogged my vision for a few seconds before my mind drifted back to its place and the withered grass flew past me.

_I'm almost free from them, do not land yet. It might blow our cover and send that crazed king after us before we can say Edward._

Agreement reached me and luckily it meant he had understood me. Lately my world was filled with these one-sided conversations, but it wasn't as if I minded. At least he was still by my side...

"Surrender in the name of your king! His majesty shall spare your pitiful life if you beg for your life!" A soldier from behind me yelled with all his lung-power. My anger boiled within me ad before I could catch myself my head stun around.

"Do not make promises you can't keep! Besides, I would never bow my head to a man who claims himself king over his people's choice!" I yelled back. I bit my tongue as I realized that Emeraulds anger had just floored my reasoning once more.

Well it wasn't exactly my fault that my dragon was a hot headed male, normally I would be a quiet girl looking for some place to finish reading Pride and Prejudice, and here I was a stolen blade in my hand and dashing away from guards.

Yeah, not really the role model for normal.

* * *

The sun had already set, but still the battle raged. Emmett's broad axe didn't seem to be able to get past his smaller sword. Well, at least with the limit I put on Emmett…

The dragon seemed as itchy as me to get away from here, or at least to be able to participate in the battle, but something held him back. I'm sure it would be the dragon rider, but in reality I couldn't enter either mind, even in the midst of battle.

"Hurry up Emmett, I'm betting a large amount of money that the rest of the dwarves are either cooking alive or suffocating to death!" I whispered, but I knew his vampire ears registered it. His smile grew as his hand hit the man's face, successfully sending him to the ground.

The dragon roared in defiance and I sneaked past the man's eyesight and stood before the beast. I shook my head in attempt to let it know I wasn't going to allow him passage. Of course it didn't listen to me and attempted to strike me with his overly long claws.

Both hand and paw met in midair and the dragon gave a startled yelp at the sound of his claws hitting stone. I turned towards my companion and saw his axe cutting a long slash over the throat of his opponent. A lone line of blood trailed under it and by his thoughts I knew he didn't mean to do that.

"Emmett, stop breathing" I whispered, but my heeding fell to deaf ears as I watched his eyes turn from sweet honey to blood red. Muttering a curse I ran as fast as I could towards him and I jumped him as a growl escaped his mouth.

The sound of clashing stones echoed through the desert and as I attempted to control Emmett my own blood lust acted up. I stopped breathing and punched Emmett in the face for all I was worth.

"Leave while his in my grip!" I yelled over my shoulder to a very astounded young man. This gave my brother time to bite my neck and kick me off him.

My superior speed was all that saved the young man as I jumped and fell over Emmett's back, his face hit the sand and I grabbed hold of both his arms as he hissed and spat in anger.

"Leave, before you realize you have no strength to" I hissed at him.

This time he obeyed as he jumped to his feet and sprinted towards his dragon. Once mounted the dragon took off in a flurry of wings. I sighed in relief and let go of my overly strong brother. Collapsing over the sand I realized that I was still bleeding and my hand flew towards my throat. Once withdrawn I took sight of my hand and found it soaked in red.

"Really Emmett, you didn't need to be so rough" I said towards him. I heard booming laughter to my right and craned my neck to see him. He was still sprawled face down over the sand.

"Sure Edward, but at least I didn't break your back" he said over a mouth full of sand. I raised my eyebrow and started laughing myself.

"Completely unintentional I swear" I muttered and I stood up and headed towards the small cluster of hiding dwarves.

That night we camped where we stood, the main reason was that the dwarves couldn't see under the moonlight and the second reason was that we almost gave them a heart attack when they saw the state we were in.

Me with a missing jugular and he with a broken back, and yet we were perfectly fine over the next couple of minutes, something that caused many eyebrows to raise.

The day that followed was completely uneventful and somewhere along the day I found myself betting with Emmett over the weather patterns. Luckily I won, and the bad part was that I did indeed win, which meant we were soaked to the skin by the powerful storm that now followed our trek.

* * *

_**IMPORTANT:**_

**Okay, sorry for the long wait and the extra short chappie. Just to let you know I am probably not going to continue this seeing as I am thoroughly disappointed in the last Twilight book and it ruined all of the fun of the series. Anyways just so you know or if anyone is interested I'm putting this up for adoption and inc ase someone is willing to continue it I'll send 'em the outline I have made for it. SORRY!!! Really it's just I can't find any inspiration to continue… Thnx for all the ppl who reviewed and read my fic.**

**-Mephis**


	13. Chapter 13 AN

Okay, this post is to inform all of my readers that the story will, from now on, be continued and posted by 1pepsi1obsessed and her profile link is .net/u/1808341/. I truly am sorry about not continuing the story that I had thoroughly planned and spent many hours writing, but I can't really post something that I am not completely satisfied with, and every chapter I've tried writing has failed my expectations…

I thank you all for reading my story and especially to those that reviewed for the whole story. The story kept going because of you. :) I'm sorry for failing your own expectations.

-Mephis


End file.
